Forgotten Love
by Lilly Lone
Summary: After an accident makes her lose her memory, Padmé Amidala is forced to go back to Naboo, renouncing her place at the Senate. Anakin rushes to her side but it appears her love is dead. Without his loving wife, Anakin will be an easier prey for Sidious' manipulation, and the dark side. This Fanfic is half an Anidala—half a Revenge of the Sith story.
1. The News

**Forgotten Love**

* * *

Plot: after an accident makes her lose her memory, Padmé Amidala is forced to go back to Naboo, renouncing her place at the Senate. Anakin rushes to her side but it appears her love is dead. Without his loving wife, Anakin will be an easier prey for Sidious' manipulation, and the dark side.

This Fanfic is half an Anidala—half a Revenge of the Sith story.

Probably not going to be really long—but you never know!

Please review and let me know if it has potential at least…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The News**

In Naboo:

The Clone Wars have lasted for almost three years now. People are afraid and sick of the state of the Republic, Padmé Amidala is more than used to people criticizing her and her work, so while being at home, all the compliments she receives from her family overwhelm her, and she just doesn't know exactly how to react.

As she sits on the beautiful garden of her parents' house, she can't avoid the feeling of guilt that weights on her.

What right has she of enjoying such tranquility? Such calmness and comfort, while people across the Galaxy are suffering?

Some are suffering. Some are fighting. Some are dying…

And Padmé? Well, she's playing with her nieces on the beauty that is her home planet.

Maybe if her sister Sola didn't insist so much on keeping her there, she would enjoy it more. Why speak of returning when she's still there?

She understands, her family misses her, but The Galaxy _needs_ her.

"Why don't you stay another two weeks, Padmé?" Sola said as her child played with Padmé's dress.

"Sola, we've talked about this…"

"I know… I know… but honey, if you do stay, you'll be here for Pooja's birthday party!"

"I don't have time to party! I should be in Coruscant right now. I have no idea of what's happened in the senate, besides, I—"

"Oh, Padmé, shut up! Don't you ever get tired of politics? Seriously, would you prefer to be in Coruscant right now? If you say yes, I won't believe you."

"Even if you don't, that is the truth."

"But why? Seriously what do you miss about it? The stress of your work? The pollution? The endless talk of war?"

"No. Not that."

"Then what is it, honey? Is it a man?" she asked, joking.

But Padmé didn't even smile at her jest.

Sola watched her with a sly smile. "Oh, maybe I hit the nail? Is someone waiting for you in the Capital? Come, Padmé, spit it out!"

"Stop it, Sola! No. There's no one there, so you can just—forget about it, and leave me alone!"

She stood up and started walking around the garden.

Her mother went to Sola, "Are you girls fighting? Why, Sola! She barely comes home and when she does, you annoy her?"

"I don't know what I did—I think, I think she's hiding something!"

"Well, if she is," her father said. "You have to wait till she's confident enough to tell us."

"But I want to know now!"

"You're going to drive her away!"

"She's already talking about going! And I am not to blame-though I bet someone is…"

She shut up, as she saw Padmé walk to them again.

"Where is Threepio?" Padmé asked, seriously.

"I don't know, I think he was inside with Ryoo." Sola was hurt by Padmé's dry tone so she used a similar one.

"Thank you."

"Wait Padmé," her father said. "Are you all right?"

"Fine."

"What do you want the droid for?"

"I want to ask him if he has any message from… from Coruscant."

Everyone sighed at her.

"I'll be right back."

When she came back, she had a strange, sad look on her face.

"Well?" said her mother. "Any messages?"

"No…" Padmé muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Yes," she cried. "I am much too needed in the senate."

"Well, they'll have you back in seven days."

"No. No, they won't."

Everyone's face lighted.

"Does that mean?" Sola sounded her usual self again. "Oh, Padmé! You're staying for Pooja's birthday party!"

"No. It means I'm leaving right now."

"What! What do you-?" they couldn't even form a sentence. And they couldn't even try and convince her to stay, Padmé turned around and went back into the house. As she walked away, her family thought they could see her legs shake a little.

* * *

"But I thought we had six more days in Naboo?" C-3PO said in their room.

"I know, but I just can't wait anymore! Has he tried to contact me, Threepio?"

"No, my lady. Not since the last time you asked…"

She sighed, desperate.

"What if the rumors are true?!" she cried. "What if—what if something did happen to him?"

"We would've had confirmation by now."

"I guess you're right. But if I don't see him again I'm going to loose my mind."

"Does he know already, my lady?"

"No, Threepio. He doesn't."

"I'm sure he'll be very excited."

"You think?" tears almost unable her from speaking.

"Are you not?"

"I am! But I am afraid, too! And nervous… and, oh, I need to see him!"

* * *

Padmé and C-3PO are gone.

The Naberrie family is left sad and empty. An important member has come and easily gone. But at least they got to see her again. It had been a really long time. Though things in Naboo weren't as terrible as in some war zones, they also couldn't wait for the war to be over. They hoped that with peace in the Galaxy again, Padmé could allow herself to slow down and enjoy her life. In the meantime, they had to settle for those rare occasions in which she visited them.

The next evening they all sat together for dinner, and after that, they all watched the HoloNet news, hoping to catch a glimpse of Padmé there, or some information regarding the state of the Republic.

What they heard, was not rare those days.

The Galaxy wasn't safe anymore.

Not even the Capital City could be respected by the Separatist.

A senator's ship fell under attack.

It is unknown whether she lived or not.

* * *

In Coruscant:

The senate building rages from the angry cries of one angry politician to the other.

"How many more politicians will have to die before we accept that we are losing this war?!"

"Politicians? All kinds of people are being affected by this blasted conflict!"

"Can we even call it casualties when they're more than a billion of them?!"

"It's been too long, maybe we should find another way of dealing with this!"

"And what do you suggest, _senator_?"

"The Jedi have helped _nothing_ to end this war!"

"Senators," one voice finally seemed more together and in control. "I have just received the news, and it is my deepest regret to inform. It was dear senator Amidala whose ship fell under attack! May I remind you, she is the senator from my dear planet of Naboo! And she's my good friend, we are ALL nervous—we are all on edge! But we must remain calm and not fall for fear mongering!"

Like always, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is able of controlling the great crowd. People look at him and see the last bit of hope that's holding together the Republic. They admire him, and they feel comforted by every word he utters.

* * *

In The Galaxy:

Soldiers haven't the time for many activities that don't include battles and training.

Jedi and Clones barely have the time to speak to other people. They have the heavy weight of the worlds on their shoulders, and they know it too well. So the little information they come across doesn't usually come, like most other people, from the HoloNet; there are times when in a random planet they manage to talk to people, and those people communicate them what little they know. One Clone might know, or one Jedi might have heard, but the highest ranking people rarely have time for conversation.

General Anakin Skywalker finally had a moment of peace, and of sleep.

For the moment, he didn't even remember on what planet he was, or what battle he had fought, or who was there next to him.

He was deep inside a forest, dreaming of his beloved secret wife. The dream was of happiness, and in his slumber, he smiled.

Clones watched him, amused, thinking about what a good tease he'll have to face in the morning. As they all gathered around a fire, whispers finally reached the 501st.

"Who's going to tell him?" one Clone asked another.

"Eh, he'll hear when we come back to Coruscant."

Anakin woke up in the middle of the night, after the dream that had made him smile so much, turned into a nightmare that almost made him scream.

It was horrible and unreal—he thought. Because it was something that could never happen. In it, Anakin was walking through the streets of Naboo with Padmé, and they didn't have to hide from every eye, because then—it was hard to think about it. Because then, they were less than friends.

In his dream, he wanted to kiss his wife but she only had icy looks for him. She had no words or feelings of love. They didn't even have a friendship. It was as if they were strangers.

Sleep didn't come to him again that night, so he just sat in front of the fire, wishing to be with her again so he could erase such terrible taste from his memory.

The days that followed he could tell that something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Within him he felt it, and it hurt him and it made him act crazy. But he thought he was wrong and ignored his feelings…

And then one day, in which he casually brought the senate into conversation with Obi-Wan, he tried to make him speak of Padmé, very carefully so that his former master wouldn't suspect. But as he saw, Kenobi's face of worry and fear, Anakin's suspicions became affirmation. Something had happened!

"What it is, Obi-Wan?" he asked hoarsely. A knot in his throat already forming.

"Anakin, I've been meaning to tell you, I just didn't find the right time…" Obi-Wan couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"For what? What happened? Is it—just tell me!" Anakin cried, his face all flushed and his breath strange.

When he finally learned the truth, he didn't know if he was going to Naboo to see a sick person, or to meet a grave.


	2. All that was lost

**Chapter 2: All That Was Lost**

There is a silence that is almost deadly.

Not even birds are heard, even the usual sound of the water that falls from outside the house is missing. All voices are hushed. All steps are light. All faces are long and sad. It is indeed a hard time for the Naberrie family.

Padmé rests calmly, heavily sedated from some herbal tea. It is the only medicine she could take for the time being. Her long shiny brown curls are scattered around the soft white pillows that hold her broken head; her body lays softly as if on water, and in her slumber, she almost feels she's floating.

Under her closed eyes there are purple marks, from all the past shed tears. By now there are no bruises left on her body; only her mind is bruised now. And the hearts of those that love her.

Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie sit in the library, drinking a tea that helps them—to some extent—remain at ease.

Outside Padmé's door, Sola Naberrie paces back and forth, doubting for the tenth time whether she should enter her sister's room or not. In the end, she opts to wait some more, thinking about what happened the last time she went in alone.

Like every other living creature in that house, she makes no sound whatsoever—quiet tears fall down her sad blue eyes.

"Is she really still sleeping?" a voice is finally out, which makes Sola jump, nervously.

"Quiet, Ryoo!" Sola scolds in her most quiet whisper. "I told you to stay in your room!"

"Sorry, mom!" the little girl is unaware of how much her small voice disrupts the house. "It is Pooja's fault! She sent me to see if aunt Padmé had awaken—"

Sola had to put her small hand on her daughter's mouth. Then she grabbed her arm, and took her to her room. Begging inwardly to the Force that the child didn't awake her sleeping sister.

Now in the comfort that the little girl's room gives her —given the fact that it's so far from Padmé's— Sola once again explains, with words her kids can or might understand, the delicate situation of their family, and why they can't see their aunt nor make any noise in the house.

The girls might be young but they aren't immune to worriedness. And no matter how much Sola tries to minimize the situation, her uncontrollable tears frighten Ryoo and Pooja.

But how could Sola remain calm? Especially when as she speaks of her sister she pictures her as she probably is now; eyes closed and lips sealed. Without a memory or word to say.

That is pretty much Padmé's look for the moment.

Not much has changed with her—but with her surroundings? Something has.

As she is not alone anymore.

No Naberrie member has dared to go see her that day; no doctor nor droid has gone to check on her since morning. Yet there is someone there in the room, who came in unannounced, uninvited. More than unwanted.

From the wide window he came in, passing by any set of eyes—family member or guard—and now his loud breathing has savagely broken the previous deadly silence.

The Jedi Knight, who can't hold back the tears of emotion that now flood his handsome face, approaches the bed with an unsteady and shaky step.

He kneels by her side and fears to even touch her, as if by doing so she'd disappear.

But when Anakin sees how her chest moves up and down, with normal breathing, and her pretty face without a scratch, all his fears disappear. She's fine! Alive, at least. The war had scared him and almost took what he values the most in life, but it was an almost and nothing more. _Things will be alright_ , he tells himself, _we will be alright…_

Anakin stands up and smiles broadly at her, he softly strokes her hair, and then, unable of holding back the impulse, he reaches over to kiss her fair cheek. As he did that, he wetted her with his tears; tears of happiness of course, having found her a million times better than he had expected.

His heart starts beating crazily as he feels her move; she throws her arms in the air and she opens her confused eyes. First looking at the high ceiling, then at the young knight.

"Oh, Padmé," Anakin cried. "I'm so glad you're alright! As soon as I heard the news I…"

He stopped talking as he saw her face of fear. And he felt it within him, just how much he was frightening his beloved wife.

She screamed savagely and shed tears violently.

He tried to reach her to help her calm down but that only made everything worse.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" her mad, trembling voice cried. "Help! Someone please help me!" Padmé would've run for her life but she was so scared her fear paralyzed her.

Anakin was so confused and shocked he didn't know what to do.

He stepped back, unsurely. Tears crowded on his broken blue eyes and he had to blink many times to keep them from falling.

The mad scene only lasted a few seconds. To Anakin and Padmé it was like a cruel eternity.

At once the door was open and Ruwee Naberrie, alongside a number of guards, broke into the bedroom.

"Get away from my daughter!" was his initial, natural response.

The guards fired at Anakin but he dodged the fire swiftly with his lightsaber.

"Stop!" Ruwee cried and indicated the guards to drop their weapons. "He's a Jedi knight, and I know him. He's Anakin Skywalker, he's a friend of my daughter's."

The guards obeyed and then more people came.

"What is happening?" captain Typho looked very worried.

"Anakin?" Sola was surprised.

Still on her bed, crying and covering her ears with supreme fear, Padmé watched them all.

"This can't be good for my daughter," Ruwee said, tiredly. "Captain Typho, stay outside the door, if you please. Guards, stay on every corner of this room." He then walked to his daughter and spoke in the most sweet and comforting voice. "My dear, I'm so, so sorry for this mess. I'm going to send the doctor back in. Please don't cry, try and be calm."

Padmé ran her hands through her face and tried to clean herself. She just took the blanket and covered herself with it.

Padmé's father's orders were obeyed.

As he was exiting the room, he saw one person standing still, dumbfounded by one corner. "Anakin," he said. "Please, come with me."

The Jedi obliged and followed him, his face redden at holding back so many bitter tears.

Ruwee Naberrie took him into the library, where Padmé's mother was still imagining all kind of crazy, terrible things.

The door opened and Jobal Naberrie almost jumped at her husband. "What happened?" she cried, desperately. "Oh tell me quickly! Who's come? Is she all right? What did…? Anakin?" she finally looked at the young Jedi. "What are you doing here?"

There was a huge lump on Anakin's throat, and it took him some time before managing to say some words. "I'm sorry," his first instinct was to apologize for all that he had caused. "I didn't mean to upset her so much. I—I don't know what happened. She must be very sick or maybe she's too medicated, but she didn't recognize me."

The old couple sighed.

"Why did you sneak in like that?" Ruwee asked, gravely. "Why didn't you come in by the door? You know we would've welcomed you with open arms like always. And we would've been able of giving you a heads up."

Now what was the man talking about?

"Sir, I have to know. What's the matter with her? What happened?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Haven't you seen the news lately? Or didn't they speak about it in Coruscant?"

"Sir, I—"it was still hard to speak. He said nothing but the truth. "I heard about it while I was on the Outer Rim Territories, I immediately went to Coruscant and there I just heard she had been brought back to Naboo, so I came here. I apologize for breaking in, but I really needed to see her. I just—I just couldn't wait."

"I understand, Anakin. But it was wrong. I don't mean to scold you, young man. But you really ruined weeks of progress."

"Sir, I beg you. Tell me, what's happened to Padmé?"

The man blinked away tears.

"I'll go check on her," Jobal said. "I guess there's no point in being afraid of upsetting her…" she looked angrily at Anakin. "Goodbye, Skywalker."

Anakin sat on the couch and passed his human hand through his face, exhausted.

He wasn't ready to learn the truth, but he just had to.

"After a short holiday she spent here with us," Ruwee said, almost reluctantly. "She returned to the Senate, and on the way to Coruscant—her ship fell under attack by the Separatist."

In spite the fact that that was the part he already know, it was hard for Anakin to hear it.

"She was rescued in time and luckily, no one on the ship died. Her stupid droid was repaired, the pilot and co-pilot healed in time, the crew managed with only a few scratches. Padmé though—Padmé… she really hit her head during the landing. Anakin, are you all right?"

He couldn't face the man. "I'm fine," he said. "Please, sir, go on."

"Of course everyone had it rough while they were under attack. But she was the last one to be out of the ship after they landed. They looked for her incredibly and when they found her, she was under a piece of metal and she—well, a lot of smoke had already gone into her brain. Anakin are you sure you want to listen?"

This time Anakin couldn't say anything, but he just nodded along.

"This is not any easier for me to say than for you to listen, young man. Anakin, Padmé was diagnosed with memory loss. My daughter has amnesia."

Anakin felt the floor under him waver. Images almost shook around him and nothing seemed real. His voice was surprisingly together, though. "What kind?" he asked, hoarsely. "Is it immediate memories? Short-term? What?"

Ruwee sighed. "Retrograde amnesia," tears finally escaped the old man's eyes. "She can't remember _anything_ prior to the accident."

The Jedi almost fell into the ground, but soon enough, strength returned to him. "I have to see her!" he said. "I just have to!"

"You will not!" Ruwee cried, a mixture of anger and sadness on his face. "You've scared her enough for today!"

"I didn't know! I will be more careful this time! I'll make her remember me!"

"You can't! Anakin, listen to me! Padmé doesn't even remember her own family. She doesn't know who she is. And you think she's going to remember an occasional friend?"

 _Occasional friend?_ Anakin almost felt like snapping the man's neck.

He was so much more than that. The love of her life. Her husband. Her best friend. And without knowing, so much more...

Could anyone come in between him and his wife at such a time? Now that he knew the truth, he planned on taking her, afar. Surely he can make her remember!


	3. Who are you?

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

As Anakin is denied going into his wife's bedroom, the thought of taking out his lightsaber and murder everyone who dares keep him from her almost makes him act crazy.

Captain Typho stands his ground and defies the hero of the Clone Wars.

There is a strange fire in Anakin's eyes as he looks at him, and without realizing it, captain Typho shrinks in fear.

But the small laughing voices of two little girls appeared almost by design and took the suffering man's attention.

Immediately the mother came and she looked very angry. "Oh, how many times will I have to say it?" Sola cried. "Ryoo, Pooja! You can't come here! Come on, into your room!"

The girls obeyed and ran from the fancy-looking hallway.

Sola stood there and looked at Anakin.

He expected for her to be angry, but sadness was still the only feeling noticeable in the woman's face.

"Anakin…" she muttered.

"I will see her!" he cried, his voice weak but full of determination.

"Yes, of course," she said to his surprise. "I will see about that, don't worry. But please wait. Now is not the time."

"The longer time passes the more she forgets about me!" Anakin cried, in despair. He knew his behavior was very suspicious but he didn't care.

Fortunately, most people knew he admired Padmé, no one suspected the true though… or at least that's what it seemed.

"Anakin, my father informed Obi-Wan you're here."

"I figured."

"He'll probably come for you soon."

 _He will not take me from her!_ He thought angrily.

"Before you go, there are a few things I want to talk to you about," she said. "In private."

"I will answer anything you want," he said. "But first, have me talk to her."

"Anakin I can't do that!" Sola cried.

"Then I have nothing to say to you."

"Please, Anakin, it's important."

"You know what you have to do then."

Sola's face redden a little bit. She was annoyed at being blackmailed but she did as he said.

"Captain Typho," Sola ordered. "Leave for a moment. No, you don't have to worry, he's a Jedi. He's all the security she needs."

Once the door opened she also told the guards to leave.

She walked towards her sister, smiling softly.

Padmé opened her eyes widely, she looked like a deer in headlights.

It was hard for those who once saw the intelligence and confidence in her glance, to recognize there only confusion and insecurity.

Padmé covered herself with the blankets, she looked alternatively at Anakin and Sola, to her sister she seemed to question, to Anakin she seemed to dread. She really didn't like to have a strange man there with her.

It had taken a long time for the poor woman to feel at least safe with Sola, Ruwee, and Jobal; but her family members had tried endlessly to convince her of their relation. And by sharing stories, showing her pictures and holograms of their times together throughout the years, they managed to convince Padmé to trust in them. It was a long process, though. And then, they spent a lot of time getting her to trust her security guards, the staff, and now… as she has the Jedi knight in front of her, she trembles because his face is still so new to her; and the gest on his face worries her to some degree. Every other person had approached her with a comforting and friendly smile, Anakin showed only darkness and deep, deep sorrow. And that made her nervous. Not to mention that the memory of when he scared her was still too new.

"Don't worry," Sola said softly, standing next to her sister. "He's alright. I know he scared you earlier, but he has no intention of hurting you, Padmé. You've actually known him a long time, since you were a teenager and he was a sweet little boy. You two are good friends…"

Anakin could barely stand hear Sola speak like that.

That was not what Padmé needed to hear.

She needed to know Anakin was a man, a man who loved her desperately; and who was loved back. She needed to know Anakin had risked his own life for her a thousand times without a second thought because he loved her too greatly. She needed to know they had shared countless kisses and words of love. Unbreakable promises. She needed to know they were married.

Anakin walked towards her but was immediately stopped as he sensed just how much he made her tremble—in pure fear.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," Sola reinforced. "He just wants to talk to you. Is that okay?"

Padmé fixed her gaze on him directly, he was tall and intimidating but he didn't look so dangerous as much as he looked broken. She nodded. Sola remained next to her to give her comfort.

"Padmé," Anakin said in a low voice, so shaky, it was almost a whisper. "I—I would like to talk to you in private."

Padmé instantly shook her head, fearfully. "Don't leave me!" she begged Sola.

She assured her she wouldn't.

Anakin threw his arms in the air, in despair.

"All right," he accepted. "I just—I," he had no idea of what to say. "When are you going back to the senate?" he mumbled.

Padmé's head hurt as she tried to think of what he could be talking about, and her face showed it.

"Anakin, please!" Sola cried.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, feeling stupid.

For a second he considered to use the Force to get rid of Sola and clear things up with his wife, but he knew that would only upset her and made her trust him even less…

There were so many things he wanted to say, none that he could in front of an outsider.

"I hope you get better," he said, heartily. "I could take care of you, Padmé. I—I would do anything for you. Please let me!"

She shook her head again, unsure.

"Who are you?" Padmé said slowly, her face showing a burning curiosity.

Anakin gulped.

He felt his heart race madly and he almost smiled, relief at seeing in her eyes something other than fear, even if there was still distrust in her sweet brown eyes, they at least showed him also, interest.

"Honey, I told you," Sola answered. "He's your friend, he's called Anakin—"

"Sola, please let me speak," Anakin interrupted her. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. Padmé, I've known you for a very long time…" _I love you…_ "I met you when you were still the queen of this planet. A decade passed in which I never stopped thinking of you…" _I love you…!_ "We met again and I was assigned as your bodyguard; and you were now a senator. You—"he blushed a little but went on, "Y-you like to call me Ani." He smiled at her lovingly, hoping that she would too at the mention of his nickname, but his words really meant nothing to her.

"You were my bodyguard?" she asked, gravely. "Why?"

"Oh," he was disappointed but he loved that he could at last have a conversation with her. "There was a bounty hunter after you…"

"Why?!" she cried, her face turning purple and her breathing growing strange.

Sola gazed angrily at Anakin.

"Someone wants to kill me!" Padmé cried and swiftly tears flooded her pretty face.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you!" Anakin cried. "I brought you here, safely to your home, I kept you apart from any danger and then—"then _we fell in love!_ "The assassin was caught. You were safe, Padmé. I always made sure you were safe!"

"Then how did I end up like this? Without a memory of my own. With only the knowledge other people give me of myself! I know I had an accident. Where were you then?"

Anakin couldn't say anything, only run to the bed willing to take her in his arms to apologize, Sola unable him from doing anything, she put one hand decisively on his chest and the other on his arm.

"I think that's enough, Anakin," Sola said. "We should leave her to rest."

He turned a fiery eye to her. Leave her? Already?

Why, he was barely recovering from all the time they spent apart! His soul and his heart were healing at the same time they were being shattered. How could Sola be so cruel?

But as he looked at his secret wife, he knew the only cruel one there, would be him, if he didn't leave her soon. Padmé deserved tranquility and peace of mind. And Anakin was only avoiding that. As much as it destroyed him, he had to let go of her, for the moment…

He wanted to reach her and kiss her goodbye, but it was absolutely out of the question.

Distrust was still all he could recognize in Padmé's eyes when she set them on him.

A few moments after he walked out the door, Sola joined him, and she reminded him of the deal they had made. She really wanted to speak to him, privately.

* * *

They walked through the beautiful Naberrie garden. A fresh air played with Anakin's blond hair and it gave both a feeling of relief.

"I love this planet so much," Sola said as they walked. "I know my sister does too. I can't wait for her to be a little bit better. Walking through Naboo's fields will surely do her great. And her mind will be healed I'm sure."

"Sola, what did you want to ask me?" Anakin asked, sharply.

She coughed awkwardly.

"Anakin, before the accident—Padmé was here…"

"Yes, I know. You're father told me."

"Well, she actually had a few more days here in Naboo. But she was in such a hurry to leave… I thought it very suspicious. And I questioned her about it but she wouldn't say anything. She kept going to her droid asking him if there were any messages from Coruscant, and when I asked her what was driving her so strongly from home, she just snapped at me, for no apparent reason. I tried to convince her to stay for my daughter's birthday and she got even madder, which made me angry. I just didn't understand her, and she—she…She just left. And we stayed mad—"Sola looked guilty, and sad.

"Anakin, you and my sister were so close, I know it. You were such good friends."

Anakin started sweating.

"Tell me, do you know if she was seeing anybody?"

The Jedi blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Was she in a relationship? That you know of."

"No," he stated, avoiding her questioning gaze.

"Oh please I know you don't want to betray her trust, but please! We're desperate. Tell me, was there anyone in Coruscant that spent a lot of time with her? Did you ever see her being too close to a politician? To anybody?"

Anakin looked nervous. "No, Sola. I really think you should drop the subject. Padmé spent all her time working. She didn't have time for that kind of thing."

"What about Senator Rush Clovis? I know she once had a relationship with him and some time ago they met again…"

"No!" Anakin snapped, thinking with extreme hate of that man he was once on the brink of killing. "They did meet again but it was a completely professional relationship. They weren't even friends anymore. I think she disliked him. He was a traitor that damn Clovis. An absolute snake!"

"Alright!" Sola looked desperate. "Is there really no one you can think my sister could've been seeing? Please Anakin, if you know, if you have the slightest doubt, please tell me!"

Anakin sighed, he really pitied Sola. "No, I'm sorry."

The woman now couldn't hold back the burning tears that fell down her fair cheeks.

"Why are you asking me all this questions?" Anakin watched his tone to not hurt her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well it matters to me! Sola don't hold anything back. If there's something you know, just… oh no!" he muttered.

He felt a presence very well known to him. He turned his back and saw his old master, looking weary yet calm.

Sola tried her best to smile at him. "Master Kenobi," she said when he approached them. "What a pleasure to see you here."

"Hello madam," he said respectfully. "I apologize for interrupting. I will wait for Anakin inside the house."

"That won't be necessary. I think we've already said all that we had to say. Please, make yourself at home," she tried to smile again and then left the two Jedi.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan with a tired face.

"You sure arrived here fast,'" Anakin said, looking at the floor.

"I was already on my way here when I was contacted by Mr. Naberrie."

"I'm not going with you," Anakin said, knowing beforehand what his old master wanted. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Anakin, the Council is very worried about the way you've acted. You didn't even tell us. You can't do this!"

"I am a free man, aren't I? I can do whatever I please!"

"No, Anakin. You've made a commitment to the Jedi order. You can't just leave all that behind because—well, I know this has to be a hard time for you. I also care deeply about senator Amidala, but we're still in the middle of a war!"

"The war almost cost Padmé her life! I want this to end more than anyone, but I can't leave her!"

"What good could you possibly do to her? Mr. Naberrie already told me what you did. Are you mad? How could you break into the bedroom of a mentally ill woman? She thought you had come to kill her!"

"I didn't know yet! I've already spoken to her and—"

"And?"

"Just forget it, Obi-Wan. I'm not leaving. I don't care what the Council says."

"Anakin, we've been assigned a very important mission. And I need you. I can't do it alone."

"There are plenty of Clones and other Jedi. You're gonna have to do this one without me, master. I'm sorry."

"Anakin, you don't know how serious it is…"

"I don't care."

"Chancellor Palpatine has been kidnapped." Obi-Wan informed him.

Anakin's heart skipped a beat. "What?!"

"By the Separatists, of course. It is up to us to go and rescue him. Would you still say you don't care and let him to maybe die?"

Anakin started pacing around the garden. He meditated the situation over and over again and simply couldn't make a choice.

"The Chancellor's been kidnapped," he muttered.

As if he wasn't suffering enough already!

Palpatine was almost like a father to Anakin; the thought of that innocent man who had done so much for the good of the Galaxy in the hands of that Separatist scum… oh it made Anakin's skin curl and it boiled the already hot blood on his veins!

And it was part of Anakin's nature to want to save everyone.

Even though he never liked very much when people referred to him as a hero, well, the nickname was well-deserved. He couldn't stand the thought of someone being in danger when he was in a position to help any misfortunate.

Could he sit still or do anything other than run and save the day?

Oh, but Padmé!

What could he do?

"I see you're very much troubled," Obi-Wan said. "And I want to help you, Anakin."

"I don't think you can," he sighed.

"Please, let me try. Anakin, you've spent months in the battlefield, way more than anyone else, and you've never even complained. I think the Council will not deny you a short retreat—after we rescue the Chancellor. Let's go on this mission, my friend. Then you can choose what planet you rest on. Maybe, if you want, Naboo… what do you say?"

"I say," there was a lack of light in his eyes. "I can't abandon the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly, though some Masters had showed concern, he was sure his former padawan wouldn't disappoint him.

* * *

When it was time to go, both Jedi said goodbye to the Naberrie family, of course they were denied a visit to Padmé. As Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking outside of the Naberrie home, a strong cry made them stood up. It was Sola Naberrie. She cried Anakin's name.

"Just wait a moment," Anakin said to Obi-Wan. "I'll be right back."

He ran to meet her and when he reached her he saw her red face, bursting with tears of despair.

"What is it, Sola?" he asked, worried. "Did something happen to Padmé? What is it…?"

"Anakin. No. I just can't let you go like this. I was just talking to that blasted droid you built… he knows you and Padmé were closer than we all knew!"

Anakin felt sweat fell down his back. "Threepio?" he muttered, nervously. "What did he say? Ah, he tends to run his mouth and you should not take him very seriously…Sola, I really have to go—"

"Anakin, please! You're a Jedi, you are a keeper of the peace. Well, in this house no one has that! We live on edge! In fear! Unsure of what tomorrow will bring. You know something. You're hiding something! I can tell, you have the same look on your face as my sister used to have when I questioned her… tell me his name! If you do, you won't be a friend who can't keep a secret, you will be a good person who helps those in need!"

"Enough, Sola! Let it go! I am not telling you anything!"

He turned his back on her and sensed the anxiety Sola was feeling. "My sister's pregnant!" she at last freed her mind. "Padmé is pregnant!" her weeping barely allowed her words to be understood. "She doesn't know it. I beg you we need to contact the father! We don't know who he is and of course Padmé cannot tell us!"

Everything she said afterwards was complete gibberish to him, all his energy was focused on one thought—Anakin would become a father!

* * *

 **Author's Note** : If you think it is weird how Sola doesn't suspect Anakin at all when thinking about who could be the father of Padmé's child (especially when in some deleted scenes of Attack of the Clones she seemed to tease him and Padmé), my excuse would be that after years in which Anakin had been the poster boy for the Jedi Order he gained enough of a reputation and respect for people to think of him as the perfect Jedi— in my story at least lol.

Next chapter we'll finally get into actual Revenge of the Sith territory!

Thanks to everyone who's reading so far. Especial thanks to those who took the time to review, favorite and follow! The support helps a lot and it makes me more eager to write more :)


	4. The Jedi way's not the only way

**Author's Notes:** Action scenes aren't really my thing so I apologize if that takes away the excitement or if they're over too soon, and I hope they don't slow down the story too much. I'm usually more interested in the feelings and thoughts the characters are going through.

The Battle of Coruscant is one of my favorites in all of Star Wars and that opening is in my opinion second only to A New Hope, so I am saddened for the fact that I can't do it justice :x I hope you can enjoy the chapter nonetheless. Get ready to see Anakin's pain and sadness turn into unbearable anger and fear... but yeah enjoy lol

The rating should change, I rather think…

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Jedi way's not the only way**

The immensity that is space always had a charm on Anakin Skywalker.

The usual quiet and the endless sea of stars always managed to warm his heart and soul, making him feel more at ease than in any planet.

He loved flying, too, so sometimes, even while in some really hard situations, he could find a bright side to everything, as he flew his ship from one side of the Galaxy to the other. The fact that his company was usually so good helped, of course. There was always a friend by his side, and together, they would go on the most exciting adventures.

All those joys weren't with him at the moment, though. In fact, the word joy is probably too cruel and unrealistic for the poor man, so much that if he'd hear it, he'd probably burst into tears, thinking melancholically of a time long gone, of a past so distant and impossible of getting back.

Outer space hadn't change; friends were still close.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice was speaking to him now, and it was a comfort like always, but one that couldn't take away all his painful thoughts.

This wasn't any fun nor exciting adventure.

The life of a good friend and almost paternal figure was at stakes.

And his biggest motivation on every mission was also gone. There was no one waiting for him back home. No one loved him anymore. Yet his pure passion for his wife was still devouring his heart; the intensity and strength of his love was growing even bigger by the minute, while he knew, sadly, that hers was more than dead and forgotten.

He wanted to make her remember him, he wanted to be loved. Anakin wanted to grab her tightly, close to him and put his lips on her, while knowing that that would not only feed her fear of him, it would most definitely make her hate him! so he accepted to leave her, to grant her the time to heal, maybe the next time they meet again it'd be better—then he learned the truth.

Padmé was pregnant with Anakin's child!

And he couldn't run to her. He couldn't congratulate her. He couldn't show her his tears of joy, he couldn't thank her for giving him the greatest gift of his life. He had to get on a ship with Obi-Wan, pretending nothing had happened, pretending nothing had changed.

While he would never be the same.

Anakin was trying to focus on the present situation; getting his mind set on only one thing: rescuing Palpatine.

It is hard when at every vacant moment his mind gets, the picture of Padmé's frightened face reaches him, and her loud cries of fear ring strongly in his head amongst the quiet of outer space.

Then the battle starts and Anakin is thankful for that. Being in danger and on the brink of losing life rescues him from the fake calmness that he doesn't have nor want.

Now Anakin can't even hear his own loud and fast paced heartbeat.

As his ship is attacked he feels nothing whatsoever; he is capable of defending himself and destroy the enemy ahead.

Then he sees Kenobi's ship spin around, and he senses how Obi-Wan is losing control, then he hears his repeated "Blasted!" and what usually would've made him smile now makes him tremble.

People are dying, as much on the Republic's side as in the Separatists.

Anakin was starting to think that lump on his throat would probably be permanent.

Ships are being blown up, Clones are dying—but the two Jedi in their starfighters have got to remain calm. That's why they're Jedi. That's why they were sent.

No other living creature could've done what Kenobi and Skywalker have been trust to do. The life of the most important and beloved—not to mention powerful—man in the Galaxy hangs in their hands as much as it does in General Grievous and Count Dooku. And everyone—the two Jedi more than anyone—knows that.

Obi-Wan's struggling to maintain control of his ship and an enemy's battle cruiser takes advantage of that. Kenobi receives strong laser fire, but he isn't meant to die as many clones had in this battle by now. Anakin fires at the Separatist, driven as much by the desire of saving his old master as by his strong longing for destroying.

The young Jedi knight is able of breathing easier—somewhat, now that his master has again control of his ship.

The battle continues. And it intensifies.

There are now thousands of noises covering Anakin's ears, and behind all that, he manages to find Obi-Wan's nervous one.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!" Obi-Wan said before managing to land—crash— on the deck of the main hangar of a Trade Federation Cruiser. General Grievous' ship.

Anakin is right behind him.

Both Jedi exit and before catching a first breath, are slashing battle droids into pieces.

The doors are shut. It's do or die for the two Jedi now.

R2D2 is now behind Anakin and for the moment, the situation is under control, as much as was possible.

"Artoo, locate the Chancellor," Obi-Wan commanded.

The Jedi master now turned to see his former padawan, and he can't hold back the sigh that escapes his pink lips. He can sense what Anakin is feeling. Heartbreak and pain flow swiftly through young Skywalker.

"You're little droid is sure taking its time," Obi-Wan said. "It's not like we have a clock here or anything," he sounded very sarcastic. Usually that would've made Anakin react, but he was too deep into his ruminations.

"I sense Count Dooku," Anakin said.

"I sense a trap," Kenobi responded. "Ready?"

The young knight didn't answer.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shook him, mildly.

"Oh. Come on. Artoo, stay with the ship."

The droid blipped sadly. He wanted to go with them.

Anakin repeated his order, this time more harshly. The droid now obeyed.

* * *

General Grievous watched the two Jedi, half amused half angry.

"Just like Count Dooku predicted," he said in his strange robotic voice.

* * *

As Anakin and Obi-Wan advanced, every place brought them in the presence of battle droids, which were more easily killed than usual, Kenobi thought. But well, Anakin was doing most of the work. And he seemed all too excited while destroying them. It's not like Kenobi would feel bad for them, they weren't even alive; but the expression on the younger man's face was enough to concern him. It looked unreadable, like that of a stranger. Some very dangerous stranger.

But that stranger—err Anakin, was doing a marvelous job and Kenobi was more assured about their mission being a success.

As they moved from place to place, Obi-Wan worried over the fact that Anakin wasn't speaking much to him. Only when it was absolutely necessary, and even then, it is Kenobi who ventures a word or sentence.

At last the Jedi reached the quarters of that enemy's cruiser that hold the "kidnapped" Chancellor.

Obi-Wan bowed slightly to him.

Anakin was still holding his breath. "Chancellor," he said, "Are you alright sir?"

The old man, who looked as if he'd aged twenty years since the last time Anakin saw him, doesn't move his body, he's paralyzed. He only turned his eyes slightly and said, quietly and slowly, "Count Dooku."

The two Jedi turned around and saw, after the doors were opened, the Count, entering with a bit of a mocking smile.

Obi-Wan approached Anakin, and privately said, "This time we'll do it together."

Anakin's eyes flashed resentment as he stared at Dooku's dark eyes.

Count Dooku was now standing on their same level, very closely.

"You need to get help!" the Chancellor cried. "You can't face him alone! He's too powerful. He's a Sith lord!"

Obi-Wan was about to make some snarky and arrogant remark, showing his lack of fear for the Sith, but Anakin went ahead of him and said, "He will not leave this time alive-"

At that moment, Dooku seemed to represent more than ever: the Separatists, the Clone Wars, the countless deaths. The loss of his wife's love.

The two Jedi removed their cloaks and ignited their blue lightsabers.

"Master Jedi," Dooku said looking at Obi-Wan. "Boy," he said mockingly and condescendly watching Anakin. "Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

The Jedi moved closer to the Sith lord.

The Chancellor watched them all, very closely.

Three lightsabers were now clashing against each other.

The three men swinged and moved almost gracefully.

Strangely though, Dooku had the Jedi calm, similar to that of Obi-Wan. While Anakin was pouring hate and fury, a million times more than the actual Sith lord.

"You'll have to do better!" Dooku cried mockingly at Kenobi. And there was some sense to his words.

Anakin appeared behind him with mad intensity. The count gasped against his will but managed to defend himself from them.

Count Dooku was growing tired of it, and almost cowardly, he used the Force to throw Kenobi away.

Anakin chased the count up the staircase.

Kenobi laid unconscious on the floor.

The hidden Sith lord could feel Anakin's growing rage, now that his master was hurt.

"How much anger within you!" Dooku cried, delighted. "Skywalker you're a fool for repressing those emotions! If only you tried to use them…"

As if taking his advice, Anakin swinged his lightsaber and almost slashed the Count's head.

Dooku pretended he wasn't suddenly scared. And he laughed, triumphantly.

His disgusting laughter boiled Anakin's blood even further.

In his flushed and crimson face his frustration was obvious.

Dooku kept defending himself, and Anakin hadn't notice just in how much trouble the Count was in.

Dooku was aware of his danger but unaware of many things.

He kept enticing Skywalker.

"Sad to see the padawan outlive the master, Skywalker. Especially while I always thought of Kenobi as a very worthy force. While you, an absolute disappointment."

Anakin grunted nastily as he tried to slash the count into pieces.

"A lot of talk for someone who is soon to be dead!" Anakin cried, when his lips allowed him to speak.

The count then thought of something he could use. Something he recently did that involved someone too close, though apparently hidden, from the young Jedi's heart.

"Speaking of people soon to be dead," Dooku's smile was diabolical. "How's the senator?"

Anakin faltered and Dooku almost got the same arm he had once mutilated.

The Jedi managed to get himself together, to some extent, and slowly backed away.

"Don't go there, Dooku," Anakin muttered. _Fucking Sith lords have no limits!_

"Oh?" Dooku felt successful. "I heard she actually lived? The Force is certainly with her. I was so sure I managed to get her. But of course, death would've been too kind, considering how she ended up," he sighed, almost sadly, only to go back to that cursed and twisted smile. "I actually do feel bad, Skywalker. She didn't deserve such terrible fate. I'm thinking after this, I can go and pay her a visit to fix the evil I caused…"

The count couldn't say anything else. Anakin grunted like a savage and jumped on him; burying his lightsaber on the count's dark and empty heart.

Dooku was still living, he was still breathing, though with much difficulty.

Anakin's lightsaber was still glued to the man's old body.

He watched him for a few moments, really enjoying the Count's agony.

Dooku was trying to say something, as he was saying goodbye to earthly bonds, he seemed to mutter something like, "Mast… mas.. er!"

Anakin slowly walked to him, his eyes blue but fiery.

"Beg your pardon, Count," the Jedi said, with the mocking tenacity and hurtful taunt of a Sith. "But I can't understand you. Let me help you." he slowly, took out his lightsaber, hearing the moans of pain the old man released. He mercilessly cut a hand, like the Count once did when Anakin was a rebellious padawan. That seemed fair. He then cut the other one. Maybe that wasn't so fair. Finally, he took the Count's head from his body.

The head without body now stared at him. At last, Anakin Skywalker reacted.

He stepped back, startled. Looking at the crime he had just committed.

His eyes then landed on his master, and now Anakin was glad Obi-Wan was unconscious.

He couldn't stand that he felt no guilt whatsoever for what he just did.

It was something unthinkable. Something he could never do. Yet he had done it. And he was glad.

Anakin Skywalker… he was a murderer! A vicious one, too!

And he simply couldn't care, because Dooku deserved it…

Oh.

He remembered he wasn't alone.

The Chancellor was there!

Oh why? Why Palpatine of all people?

He could never take back what he did. He had to move forward.

He walked towards the Chancellor and freed him. Expecting a judging gaze and fearful attitude.

Palpatine had none of those. He smiled, pleasantly.

"I couldn't stop myself," Anakin muttered. It was a lie and the Chancellor would know. How exactly was he unable of not doing anything else?

"You did well, Anakin," Palpatine said to his surprise.

"No…"

"It was him or us. I'm so proud and impressed, my boy. You didn't even need master Kenobi. You did it all by yourself! You are the greatest Jedi that ever lived."

The greatest? Was he imagining things now? Anakin wondered. How could the Chancellor look at things in such a manner?

Anakin had brutally murdered a man in his presence!

"It was wrong," Anakin said. "I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way—"

"Have you ever considered, that perhaps, the Jedi way is not the only way?"

What a crazy idea! Of course not.

"It was wrong," Anakin repeated.

"So you should've let yourself be killed? He was a criminal. By doing what you did… you saved millions of lives. One of them, my own. And I thank you deeply, Anakin. You've proven what I've been thinking for a while now. You're the most valuable man in the Galaxy!"

Anakin could hardly believe what he was hearing.

How could feelings change so fast?

Hearing Palpatine's words filled the Jedi with pride. It overwhelmed him with happiness—happiness? Yes! And it was the first time in Force knows how long since Anakin felt, anything so close to this… Anakin felt good.

And if he looked at it the way Palpatine did… it was easier to ignore the fact that it was wrong. It was easier to justify his crime. Maybe the old man was right… maybe the Jedi way wasn't the only way…

Anakin ran to make sure his master was alright, and he didn't even smile but he almost felt like it.

"He's still unconscious but he's alright," he said.

"We have to get out of here," the Chancellor sounded almost annoyed.

"Just a second, sir…" Anakin carried Obi-Wan in his arms.

"Leave him or we'll never make it!" Palpatine cried, causing Anakin to for the first time look at him with displeasure.

"His fate will be the same as ours."

* * *

Grievous watched with supreme fury as the two Jedi escaped with the now freed Chancellor.

"Prepare for attack!" Grievous shouted.

After battle droids demonstrated how useless they were on the two Jedi. General grievous had to step in, and gladly, to kill the Jedi himself.

Finally the droids appeared to be less useless. They caught the Jedi and Chancellor under a ray shield. They were brought into the general's presence.

Anakin had heard so much of that… general.

He hated him before even meeting him.

He thought him an absolute monstrosity.

Not a droid. Not a human. Not an alien.

What could Grievous call himself?

He was half flesh half machine. Unfeeling and ruthless.

Anakin wished to kill him immediately.

Put him out of his misery… or keep him from continuing to cause it.

"Hello there," Grievous said, looking at Obi-Wan. "That wasn't much of a rescue, general Kenobi. Couldn't expect better from you, of course!"

"Hmm," Obi-Wan regarded him. "Well, this is far from over. If I were you I'd call count Dooku. Oh wait!" he laughed.

Grievous roared angrily. Then he looked at Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker," Grievous came closer than Anakin could ever wish. "I've heard so much about you. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little… older."

"Back away!" Anakin snapped, looking disgusted. "Don't make me kill you before time—"

"Jedi scum!" Grievous stepped back.

"You're not helping," Obi-Wan whispered at Anakin's ear.

The Jedi smiled.

"You're right," Anakin sighed. "I'm sorry. Huh!" he groaned and jumped highly and unbelievingly swiftly. General Grievous didn't have the time to even turn around. Anakin had already passed his lightsaber across the half-droid general.

Obi-Wan watched and looked out for him, stopping anyone who tried to help Grievous.

Anakin was savagely slashing the general in pieces, till a battle droid at last managed to get him. It was barely a scratch though, but it gave Grievous the time to move. The general was dragging himself across the floors, getting ready to escape. Anakin couldn't allow that, no matter how much physical pain he was feeling.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried. "We have to get out of here!

Anakin was still chasing Grievous like a predator. "Wait! I almost got him!"

"Anakin the Chancellor is here! What are you doing?"

The young troubled Jedi turned and saw Palpatine's face of fear and shock, and he just had to go back to him.

He threw one last hateful glance at general Grievous; the two Jedi escaped the ship before it was too late.

Before they managed though, Anakin had to get his little blue droid.

"Are you kidding?" the Chancellor cried.

Only time Anakin could defy him was when someone he loved was in danger.

Could he really leave Artoo to die?

Obi-Wan was also pushing him to hurry—

At last, they were flying in space. Not much safer actually.

Anakin was a fantastic pilot. The greatest in the Galaxy, but the situation looked bad nonetheless.

After giving Obi-Wan and the Chancellor a number of tiny "heart attacks" he landed/crashed, as safely as possible in Coruscant.

Obi-Wan breathed with relief. The mission was a success. The Chancellor had been rescued.

"Another happy landing!" he smiled.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know this chapter was too similar to the actual movie, but I felt it was kinda necessary. The remaining chapters will be more original, I promise :)


	5. War Hero

**Chapter 5: War Hero**

Anakin's momentary happiness was quickly fading away. The pride he felt from Palpatine's words was wearing out, as he said goodbye to his best friend to go meet an ocean of faces. Just a bunch of snobby senators he didn't care to speak to.

He never liked politicians very much. It can even be said he could hate them, in spite of being deeply in love with one. And of course, there was Palpatine, the rare exception to the rule, completely incorruptible and absolutely worthy man; the nice old man was like a father to Anakin, so the fact that his life was no longer in danger removed a huge weight from his shoulders, it even gave his troubled mind a dash of peace.

It didn't ease his pain, though.

As the senators spoke to him with a high level of respect, and at times, even reverence, he could only try to fake a smile and nod along. He occasionally responded with a "Yes, of course." Or a "No, it was nothing." "Well, master Kenobi was there, too."

Those answers were mechanical. Prepared. They did not come from his mind at the present moment.

Because his mind was somewhere else, far away. With _her_.

His wife.

His pregnant wife…

 _Padmé_ … _Padmé_ … _Padmé_ …!

Anakin couldn't shake her away from his mind, and broken heart.

It seemed ridiculous how all those politicians couldn't tell how little attention Anakin really paid to them as they thanked him for another daring and successful mission.

One man at last looked at those beautiful sad blue eyes and recognize there uneasiness and woes.

Senator Bail Organa grabbed Anakin's arm and he separated him from the rest of the crowd.

Anakin wasn't bothered by that; after all, alongside Padmé and Palpatine, Bail Organa was one of the few politicians he actually liked and respected.

"I know Jedi don't like this kind of attention," Bail said in a friendly matter. "But so many pleasantries are to be expected when you continue to save the world, you know."

Anakin smiled faintly at him, and it wasn't a fake and prepared smile.

"Senator Organa," Anakin said. "It's not like I did it all by myself. Master Kenobi and Artoo made this mission a success, too."

The older man grinned at Anakin's unusual humbleness.

 _He must be growing up_ , the man from Alderaan thought.

"That's not what master Kenobi said." Bail said, artfully.

"I told him not to give me all the credit…" Anakin said looking down, embarrassed.

"He only gives credit where it's due. Besides, the Chancellor himself has been speaking wonders of you since you arrived."

"How much could he have said in such a short time?"

"You'd be surprised."

Anakin laughed. How long since he last did that? Probably since before her accident… oh. All darkness returned to his handsome face.

"I don't mean to pry," Bail said, carefully. "But, is something bothering you?"

The Jedi swallowed. _Was something bothering him?_ He thought with bitter sarcasm. That's an understatement…

Bail Organa watched him, closely, he seemed to study him.

Anakin couldn't allow that.

"I could say the same about you, sir," Anakin said, hoping to take the focus from himself. "I sense you've been having troubles, Senator Organa?"

Bail looked at him, fascinated at his Jedi insight. "Well, yes, Anakin. That's true." He sighed.

They walked a few steps in silence.

"I wouldn't want to bore you with my troubles," Bail then said.

Anakin stopped walking. "Oh, please, sir! If you want to talk, I'm here." Anakin wanted more than anything to not think and dwell on his own pain, so listening to Bail's helped ease his mind.

"It's my wife," Bail confessed. "No, it isn't her health. Thank the Force! It's just… we've been trying to have a baby for a long time—but well…" he looked down, embarrassed. When he raised his head again, and set his handsome dark eyes on the young knight again, he was somewhat startled.

Anakin seemed to be deeply moved, deeply saddened.

"I'm sorry," the Jedi muttered. "I mean, I understand. Who wouldn't want to have a family?" his voice was breaking amidst nervous laughter by the end of his sentence.

Bail again looked at him, shocked. The senator could hardly believe he was having that conversation with a Jedi knight. And with Anakin of all people! How could the Hero of the Clone Wars speak thus?

Where was his Jedi calmness and peace? The heroic tall figure he constantly heard being talked about across The Galaxy?

Here he had in front of him a sad, vulnerable, broken young man

What would the people who loved him say if they could see their hero right now? The Hero With No Fear…

Anakin sensed Bail's bewilderment but didn't care enough, he barely looked ashamed. He tried to say goodbye so he could run home.

Bail stopped him before he could flee.

"Anakin," he said, softly. "Are you alright? Listen, do you need anything?"

 _Her! Her! I need her!_

He shook his head. "I hope you and your wife can have a child soon, sir." He blinked away tears. "Senator Organa," he smiled suddenly, strangely. "Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?"

Bail looked down to hide his emotion. "Either would be wonderful, of course. But if I am honest, I would absolutely adore a little girl. My wife Breha and I have even considered adopting. And yes, we're thinking of a little princess for Alderaan!" Mr. Organa now couldn't hold back his excitement.

Anakin grinned melancholically at him, a bit desperately. Very oddly.

Bail couldn't understand that strange behavior. He just watched him run away. He then went back to work.

* * *

How many times had Anakin walked into that Coruscant apartment?

The young knight had even considered and called the place home. And it was—when she was there.

As he paced around the place he was invaded by a sense of solitude and abandonment like never before in his twenty three years.

The accursed silence and lack of action put all kinds of messed up and wild thoughts in his head.

He stood by the kitchen and discovered that, in spite of having eaten nothing all day, he wasn't hungry.

He then reached the main bedroom, and the sight of the perfectly made and empty bed caused a pain in his throat as if someone was hitting him there, repeatedly. He quickly fled from it. Pushing back all memories that made his face turn red. A mixture of pleasure and pain hitting his chest at once.

He continued to walk endlessly, not knowing what else to do. He seemed to be searching like a madmen. Searching for what simply wasn't there.

Of course he wasn't expecting to find Padmé there—he was not suffering from that kind of madness—he was searching for a trace of her. Something that could prove their love was real. That it had existed. He found nothing.

He desperately wanted to feel her presence, to have her scent covering his nostrils, so they could reach his heart. Nothing. Her clothes, all of her belongings, were gone. He had nothing.

Looking at her empty closets and drawers just reminded him that she was not coming back. After what happened, it seemed unlikely for her to ever return to Coruscant—let alone the Senate.

She'd be held captive in Naboo forever; he remembered still so vividly the number of guards that were like walls between Anakin and Padmé. Her own family members were an impenetrable shield between husband and wife. His own child was thought to be an illegitimate accident, something that only made the Naberries' complicated lives more entangled.

Oh, Anakin felt his heart beat so rapidly and violently he was sure it would snap and break free from his chest!

Air just didn't seem to be reaching his lungs anymore; he passed both hands across his face and felt weaker than in any other moment in his life.

He walked, stumbling on every ungraceful step, thinking that he wouldn't reach his destination before collapsing to the ground. But against all odds, he reached the balcony.

Now he was staring from it, out there to the endless city, feeling air on his lungs, as much as on his hair.

It was not relieving and the impulse of jumping from the top was hard to resist.

But then his eyes landed on one of the best Coruscanti sights they had. The Jedi Temple. Tall, strong and timeless. A place he had come to love as much as hate. Hate? Yes. He always thought his bad feelings regarding the order were at best frustration and lack of recognition. But now, he could recognize as much as embrace that strong dark feeling.

His eyes were deeply set on that tall building, really it was impossible to look away.

How many times Padmé must've stood there like that? Staring and thinking lovingly of her husband. Something she might never do again…

Ugh! He grunted as he walked, time and time faster and less steady. His painful thoughts still devouring his mind.

How much longer before his brain explodes? He inwardly begged the Force to allow him the strength and courage he needed as he went on his way to the Jedi temple.

Because he had made a choice.

Maybe it was rushed and senseless and done in a moment of inner turmoil, but he could never care nor do anything else.

Never mind the state of The Galaxy.

Never mind The Clone Wars.

Never again would he mind over the countless deaths that would swiftly arrive when The Hero With No Fear removes his power and abilities from those who needed him the most.

He had made up his mind.

Anakin Skywalker would leave the Jedi order.

* * *

All the bright and luminous beings who were in the Jedi temple weren't enough for that new dark presence to pass by disguised and unnoticed.

All the darkest and strongest emotions a man could feel were strongly emanating from young Skywalker, as he requested to speak to the Jedi masters.

His mind was so clouded; he had forgotten they were the ones who had called him in the first place.

He stood before them, becoming an absolute puzzle to all of them.

Mace Windu was the first to speak. He looked bothered, more than usual, and though the displeasure on his face came first at noticing Anakin said and did nothing (he didn't greet nor bowed to them), he scolded the biggest hero the Galaxy had ever known for one of his usual misbehaviors.

"I'm glad you don't even apologize for being late anymore, Skywalker," Mace said with irony. "At this point, it's clear there's no use."

The Jedi master didn't seem to notice the fury that was fuming from the young knight, and if he did he didn't acknowledge it.

The masters all noticed little shiny drops on Anakin's skin, but they couldn't be mistaken for tears, he was simply sweating a lot.

"Clearly he tried," Obi-Wan said. "Oh it's really not his fault. After such a daring rescue, I'm even surprised the senators spared him so soon."

Anakin's mind was starting to cool.

"Masters," he said, gathering his breath. "I have something to say."

No one was more curious than Master Yoda, but he said nothing, he just felt the rumored Chosen One, which caused a shiver to invade the ancient master.

"First you will listen," Master Windu jumped in.

Anakin looked down, sighed and kept quiet. _Oh don't assign me a new mission!_ He thought with dread and guilt. _I will leave! I have to! She needs me! I need her! I cannot be a Jedi anymore…!_

Though he didn't read into his thoughts, master Yoda could clearly sense something was wrong.

"Perhaps, to be heard, you would rather, Skywalker?" the Jedi master spoke slowly.

Anakin looked up. He took a deep breath; he gathered his courage, determinate to do it. Before he could make out a sentence, he was interrupted again.

"He's expecting a new mission while I promised him a short retreat," Obi-Wan said, formally. He then sighed, "I believe he deserves to be absent for some time."

Several masters agreed.

Not Mace Windu. "Impossible," he said. "With Count Dooku dead and General Grievous severely injured, you two must be out there immediately, Obi-Wan."

"I will return when the time is right," Obi-Wan said. "That is, when we locate Grievous. In the meantime, perhaps we can work with the Senate to diminish the fighting."

"If we do that people might react wrongly, "Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "The Chancellor's recent kidnap has certainly taken a whole lot of the people's faith."

"We must meditate over this before making any decision."

 _Will they ever shut up and let me speak?!_ Anakin thought, frustrated.

"Masters…" he blurred out, taking everyone's attention again. "I really have to—"

"Why, of course!" master Plo Koon said. "How could we not mention this before?"

Mace Windu sighed, which Anakin found very odd and even disturbing. "Skywalker," he said. "We have not yet told you why we called you with such urgency."

Everyone's faces gained Mace's countenance of doubt, and almost fear. "Has the Chancellor told you of his plans yet?"

Anakin rubbed his forehead with his flesh hand and shook his head.

"Anakin," Master Kenobi said. "The Chancellor has decided to leave the Capital."

The young Jedi grew more tired. His eyes went wide. How could Palpatine travel anywhere when he knows the Galaxy is such an insecure place? He expressed his concern, which provoked even more concern on the Jedi masters.

"It's ridiculous," Anakin couldn't stop himself from saying. "Does he think I will always be there to save him?"

He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, since everyone looked at him as if he were the cockiest person in the world. Though he tried to be humble, comments like that could still easily escape him. But also, it was true. He was about to not be a Jedi anymore, and he didn't trust anyone else with the Chancellor's life.

"I can talk to him and convince him to stay," Anakin then said, trying with all his strength to sound respectful, though he was a hair away from telling all of them off.

"No, Skywalker. That's not what we want from you," Mace quickly said. "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is vent on going, there is nothing we can do about it nor we should try. What he does is not the Jedi's problem, and it's not what's concerning us here."

"Then what is it?" he pressed, truly out of patience.

"Anakin, he wants you to be his escort as he pays a visit to the former senator of Naboo."

As soon as the words _Senator of Naboo_ were said, Anakin's entire face changed. It went from annoyed and out of patience, to shocked and hopeful. He gulped as he thought of her. To simply hear her being mentioned fueled his pain and love for her. And to think he now would have a reason to be with her! It suddenly hit him that he had not planned on what to do to get near her again. He would have to get a ship to reach Naboo, credits… and it was unlikely to think he could sneak into her room again. Security in the Naberrie home had probably doubled since the last time he was there, and he had himself to blame.

The light seemed to come back to his young and handsome face, he had to repress a smile, he had to steady his strange breathe and fast paced heartbeat. He tried to calm his mind before speaking again.

"Of course I will do it, master Windu," he said, hoping not to sound too eager.

Mace looked hard as a rock. "Anakin, we were afraid you might say that."

 _Afraid?_ Anakin was confused. How could Mace Windu be afraid! _Maybe it was a matter of speaking…_

"As Obi-Wan had mentioned it, maybe you could really use some time off. Get yourself ready for what's left of the war; and being a bodyguard for the most powerful man in The Galaxy doesn't exactly sound like the most relaxing way to spend time."

"Master Windu!" Anakin fought. "It's not like we could say no—"

"And why not? The Chancellor already controls the Senate, the Galaxy… we can't allow him to control the Jedi order, as well."

 _Why must he make everything so hard!_ Anakin's anger was returning. "How would that make him control the Order?" he couldn't help his defiance. "On the contrary, if we refuse, wouldn't we be ignoring the law?"

"He isn't the law! He's not all mighty and powerful…" Windu stopped talking, giving himself the time to mask his face with calmness. He turned to master Yoda, he nodded and then Mace went on. "So you accept, Skywalker? Wouldn't you prefer to take the time off?"

"Absolutely," Anakin assured him. "I will go to Naboo and make sure he's safe."

Mace's face then looked unreadable for Anakin, he nodded along, and told him to retire and get ready for his mission. As the knight was about to leave, he was stopped by master Yoda's words.

"Something to say, you had?"

Anakin looked at every master and swallowed. Already was his previous plan forgotten…he even hated himself a little bit for having ever considered such a crazy idea as leaving the Jedi order was.

"No, master," he said and fled.

When master Yoda and master Windu were alone, they interchanged their hidden opinions and worries.

"Should we let him go?" Mace was unsure.

"That no longer our choice is…" Yoda stated.

"I didn't try to make it so clear, but I don't trust the Chancellor anymore. I don't know if we can trust him with Anakin…"

"And why not?" Obi-Wan said as he walked into the room again.

Mace stared at him. "Don't pretend you want him to go on that "mission", Obi-Wan."

"I have my doubts, yes. But I trust Anakin to do the right thing," Kenobi said, assured.

"Should you?" Mace muttered to himself.

Really, should they?


	6. A Broken Mind Meets A Broken Heart

**Chapter 6: A Broken Mind Meets A Broken Heart**

From the open balcony of a tall, luxurious bedroom, a young woman stares ahead at the beauty Naboo gives her.

She looks towards the green fields, knowing she had wandered through them endless times before, knowing that since childhood she ran and played there; she breathes in the clear air knowing there shouldn't be anything more familiar. She knows she was born there. She knows she grew up and even ruled there… yet she can't remember a second of her time there.

She _knows_ a lot yet remembers nothing of it.

She has that knowledge about herself now, as she had heard people say it to her time and time again; she's seen holovids in which she saw herself in different stages of life. She has no doubt of the truth regarding Padmé Naberrie Amidala—she simply can't believe if accept that she _is_ that person.

The first memories her mind can gather are of a white room, one she suspects was a hospital room; she remembers people standing in circles around her, speaking things she could never make any sense of. She remembers pain and confusion. Hurt and doubt. Panic and terror.

Her entire life feels like an endless black hole, one on which she fell, unable of ever getting out from.

Yet people tell her a different story.

They tell tales of a bold, intelligent child; of a courageous and strong-willed teenager. One whom people used to bow to. The words _Queen Amidala_ fill her with an odd feeling, as she could never see herself having anything to do with a ruler. Let alone a chosen ruler.

It hurts her head to think about it, how is it possible that an entire planet trusted her so much as to put her in a position of power? Twice!

And after that, as a young woman, she didn't rule yet she had still influence on people. She was still a politician—was... was… was...

The words _Senator Amidala_ are also ones she often hears, sometimes the title slips from people's tongues, yet they immediately regret it, as she's been forced, without having any choice, of letting go of any political power.

Yet the left overs of the woman she once was still follow her, still haunt her; as she's been preparing for days to meet with the most powerful and most important man in the galaxy.

She hardly can believe it but she's been requested —the man had almost pleaded to see her— by the Chancellor himself!

Sheev Palpatine has a Republic to take care of, one that's been torn and almost ripped apart by war (that much she's learned); and still he forced himself the time to pay her a visit.

The thought of meeting with such powerful figure makes her nervous and uneasy, especially since she knows he's probably expecting an entirely different woman. He expects to meet with a former Queen and Senator, and she is or at least feels at best a human tragedy or hurt itself.

The woman continues her pacing around the balcony, fruitlessly attempting to gain some confidence or strength. She feels her thumping heart beat so rapidly she fears it might snap or at last stop beating.

Tears almost crowd on her wide brown eyes as she thinks of the day she has ahead, so different from any other she's had so far. Life after leaving Theed's medical center had been quiet, it had been calm and almost peaceful—after the awful traumatizing first stages of not remembering anything.

She's grown accustomed to a small group of people. People who claim to be and most definitely are her family. The idea of a new face to learn intimidates her, it even scares her.

She doesn't know how the Chancellor is going to react, or how he's going to treat her. She has no idea of how she's supposed to behave with him, but she's heard that he is a kind and noble man, smart and strong—the great qualities just increment her nervousness.

She has not spend a moment with any society, not with anyone other than her family, droids and doctors, and of course…

Yes, there was one outsider.

She has met with someone outside her trusty family; but the memory of that man (she frowns bitterly and almost sarcastically realizing she now _has_ memories) hardly help her nerves, if anything, it just helps accelerate the thumping in her chest. Suddenly she has trouble even breathing, just remembering the face of madness she witnessed in the Jedi knight.

There were strange qualities in Anakin Skywalker's face completely foreign to her; she had thought about him more often than she realized. She's thought of him with a number and wide range of emotions: Fear, confusion, trepidation, curiousness… she couldn't tell, but she was vastly intrigued by the Jedi knight.

He had claimed to know her well, her sister even confirmed that, saying they were good friends… But she saw no friendliness in the few tense moments they were together.

His blue eyes were hard, pained and unable to ever look at anything other than herself.

His sudden appearance was enough to scare the living daylights out of her. Indeed, she almost thought she'd have a heart attack when a sudden tall figure appeared in her room, but he did nothing to hurt her—in fact…

It was crazy to think about it, since her father had informed her about Jedi knights and their position and philosophy in life… but she could swear, almost, that he had kissed her.

Many nights after his rushed visit, she had dreamt of him. She thought it was him. She couldn't really be sure… but she _almost_ wished it was him.

But oh, there was no way.

She entered her bedroom again, almost sadly and just as nervous as when she first went to the balcony to take some air. She gave a few steps around the wide place, till she stopped in from of a large mirror. She regarded her own reflection, she still could hardly recognize the woman who stared back at her. That woman was as much a stranger to her as anyone else.

She looked beautiful—she couldn't tell, but she truly did.

She didn't focus on the perfect face that no longer held paleness and sickness. She did not notice how gracefully her long shiny brown curls cascaded down her shoulders and back. She barely realized how flattering her long green dress looked on her figure, she focused on one thing only: She was pregnant.

It was not obvious yet, it was still a fact that could remain hidden, and she desperately wished it could be so forever.

No husband or boyfriend or anything of that sort had made any attempt to see her. She was—they were on their own. Well, almost.

A knock on the door reminded her she was not completely alone.

"Padmé?" A gentle female voice called at the other side of the door.

She frowned at the name, she had still a hard time realizing it meant _her_.

"Yes?" She softly asked walking to open the door.

"Oh hi dear," Sola smiled pleasantly at her younger sister. "It's time," she announced, instantly causing Padmé to turn pale again. "Let's go down… you are ready, aren't you?"

Of course she wasn't, but she nodded along nonetheless.

* * *

Anakin could hardly control his own loud breathing while in the luxurious drawing room in which he first learned of his wife's tragic fate.

He knew he had to keep appearances, for a little while at least; yet his heart did nothing to help him.

The constant angry looks of Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie were probably meant to make him feel bad, but he paid no attention to them.

He stood next to Chancellor Palpatine, quiet as dead, tall and intimidating, waiting for her. _Oh Padmé_. Finally he would see her again!

The door to the drawing room opened and Anakin felt his heart skip a beat. Then it drop to his stomach, the disappointment was so great he felt almost sick—it wasn't Padmé. Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie busted in, laughing and running. The two little girls continued that way till their grandfather stopped them.

Sola's girls then hid on a corner, as Chancellor Palpatine spoke to the Naberries.

Anakin was in no mood for any conversation, besides, his nerves and anxiety would've prevented any word. So taking advantage of the situation, he broke apart from Palpatine and stood by the window.

"Hi, Ani," a small voice said behind him.

He turned around immediately, his eyes wide in shock. It had been a long time since he was called that…

"Hi, girls," he said, as normally as he could manage.

"You've come to see aunty Padmé?" Ryoo asked.

Anakin nodded, his face suddenly serious.

"She can't see anyone," Pooja said, innocently. "She's getting better, though. Mother keeps saying it. Oh how we miss her!"

"Yeah," Anakin said. "I understand…"

"Why don't you come and play with us?" Pooja said, her face suddenly bright.

"I can't right now," Anakin said in an apologetic tone. "Maybe later—"

"Oh come on!" Pooja exclaimed as Ryoo also jumped excited.

Anakin could almost smile at the lovely image of those sweet little girls fighting for his attention. It reminded him that he would soon have a child of his own. At that moment, he desperately wished his baby could be a girl.

Which is why he didn't push them away.

Ryoo and Pooja held onto Anakin's hands, tightly, shouting and laughing. They could not get him to move, though. He was too tall and strong; it was like trying to move a statue. At last, Pooja held onto one of his hands so strongly, that when she pulled back she took his glove, even as she fell into the floor.

Anakin was about to help her and take back his black glove, but just at that moment, the door was opened again.

Sola Naberrie walked in, her beautiful younger sister walking next to her, arm in arm.

The whole room fell silent.

Anakin's eyes immediately pierced Padmé's form. He walked, steadily, his head high, his tall self more intimidating than ever.

A quick glance passed between husband and wife, many emotions passing on Anakin's part, but for poor, ill Padmé, you couldn't see much in her eyes apart from fear and sudden trepidation.

Sola noticed it and walked Padmé to where the Naberries and the Chancellor were sitting.

"Hello dear," Palpatine said, his face kind and friendly, filled with understanding. "Thank you so much for receiving me." He took Padmé's hands between his own, pressing them with affection.

She looked down, shyly and nervously. "It's nice to meet you, sir," Padmé said, and just then Palpatine let go of her hands. It was a strange situation, a very odd meeting; but Palpatine had a way with words, he was an expert politician, after all. It didn't take too long for him to put Padmé at ease— as much as was possible. It wasn't till they were all seated and tea was served that Anakin dared approach.

Every adult Naberrie shot him a look that said, _"Don't do it. Stay back."_ But what could he care, he kneeled in front of Padmé, his eyes burning onto her skin, and offered her a hand.

"Hello," he said softly but that didn't matter because his piercing blue eyes were nothing short of intense. "I'm glad to see you again, Padmé." _My love…_ "I see you're much better?"

She didn't say anything, causing the blood that ran through Anakin's veins to turn cold. Her pretty face, that had looked so sweet a few minutes ago, looked pale to the point of sickness. The small hand he was holding was trembling, so much it made him feel cruel for refusing to let go of her.

He took a moment to watch his surroundings, exploring everyone else, but they looked as confused as he did.

He squeezed her palm again, and now he could realize the problem.

Him.

He was the problem.

Well, a part of him. His mechanical hand had freaked her out, apparently.

"I…" he muttered, suddenly ashamed. "I usually have it covered but…"

"Anakin," Sola said, trying to save the moment and free the company from such awkwardness. "I'm sorry. But try to understand—"

"Yes," he cut her short, careless of how rude he seemed. He didn't want to let go of her hand, if anything he wanted to grab it tighter, but he obliged the crowd. "You actually don't mind my hand," he said, casually, still kneeling and nearing her face. He freed Padmé's hand and paced in circles around the crowd.

"W—what… what happened to you?" Padmé said, surprising everyone and breaking the long silence that had invaded them.

Anakin looked suddenly dangerous, his handsome face darkened with unmanageable grieve and fury.

"A Sith Lord," he said, slowly. "Cut my hand."

Padmé shrunk in fear. Anakin could tell it would be better for him to not say anything—but his impulsive nature was incontrollable.

"But it's okay," Anakin said, looking like he might calm himself. "I killed him."

Wrong, wrong, wrong! He realized. Her beautiful olive skin was like a mix of white, purple and green; sickened and frightened, and he was causing all that in her. He remembered suddenly, the hatred he felt for General Grievous. Hated him because he was a freak, not an alien, not a human, not a droid… And he felt he was even more disgusting, a human finished with mechanical parts. He had long gotten over the pain of losing his hand, and Padmé's understanding had been a tremendous factor, but now… he wished nothing more than to bring Dooku back from the death, just so he could kill him again.

Those dark thoughts and feelings were not well disguised, anyone could tell darkness surrounded that beautiful, young face. And it was nothing short of disturbing. Those who knew him well as the war hero that he was paid not much attention to it, but Padmé Amidala, with so little knowledge of the world, innocent and feeble, was shocked to her very core. She wished he wasn't there, she'd actually enjoy the small visit of the sweet and kind Chancellor if his bodyguard wasn't there. She felt something evil in his eyes (she wasn't exactly wrong) and she avoided him at all times, unaware of how much she contributed to his fall. Unaware of how a small smile, a kind word from her part, maybe a kiss, would've been enough—at that point— to bring him back to the light. To erase all darkness.

* * *

By dinnertime Palpatine had managed to earn Padmé's trust. He had many things to use under his sleeve, stories in which he didn't even have to exaggerate to make himself look good, of course it helped how no one contradicted him, and how they even nodded and complimented him, saying the story to be greater, and him too modest.

"How long will you be staying in Naboo, sir?" Mr. Naberrie asked the Chancellor.

"Oh I believe it won't be much yet longer than anticipated," Palpatine said. "I had forgotten what a beauty our home-world truly is, and though I'm needed in the Capital, I believe I will be staying for a while in my country house."

"How lovely," Sola Naberrie said. "Just in time for all the flowers to blossom."

"Yes, it will be rather rejuvenating… a time for healing… which brings me to a certain point I've been meaning to discuss with all of you."

Everyone stopped eating, awaiting the words that were sure to be important to come out from his mouth.

"It is a beautiful place I have, secretive, and safe. It holds all the attributes we love about Naboo. And I had been thinking, it would be a fantastic place for rehabilitation…"

The world stood still, it seemed like time had stopped moving, and everything was so slow… Was he implying what they thought he was?

"I am inviting dear Senat—dear Padmé to spend some time there. What do you all think?"

The sudden smiles across every Naberrie family member let him know they were enchanted with his proposal. But what would she say?

"I think…" Padmé said, her sweet voice shy and low. "If you think it would do me good… I don't see why not."

There was a moment in which the conversation turned very loud with everyone. People started to discuss how they would go about it, then Chancellor Palpatine said—

"And you don't have to worry for any trouble regarding the… fighting. Not only is Naboo far from being a war-zone; but I also have with me The Hero With No Fear as my protection," he glanced at Anakin like a proud father. "He'll be with us, dear Amidala, and we shall never feel unsafe…" he stopped talking, watching Padmé, as her shy smile was erased and a mask of dread came over her gorgeous features.

"No…" Padmé breathed slowly. "No…" she stood up, taking a number of steps back; clumsily, unsurely, nervously…

She looked as though she had trouble breathing, as though she was about to faint.

Everyone stood and went to aid her, but none was as swift as Anakin, who found himself by her side in a few seconds. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to help her remain standing. "Are you all right? What's the matter?" he asked and froze as she snatched herself away from his touch. He had again his black glove in place, yet he was sure she remembered still the cold, metallic feel of his prosthetic hand.

Sola and Mrs. Naberrie took her away, ushering her outside the fancy dining room. "We're so sorry," Jobal said. "This had not happened in a long time but… Please excuse us."

Out on the hallway, Padmé's mother held a handkerchief against her wet cheeks. "But my darling," she said, preoccupied. "What's the matter? Oh you seemed so excited at the prospect of going to the countryside. I assure you it's beautiful."

"Oh it's just…" Padmé stammered, breathlessly and crying still. "I don't want to be alone with him!"

"The Chancellor?" Sola questioned.

Padmé shook her confused head. "The Jedi," she cried. "Oh I don't trust him… I believe he would hurt me… if he's killed before… I don't want to be near him!"

The two women stood still for a moment, stunned and unsure of what to say. Anakin was perfectly harmless, in their opinion; if only they would say it… if only they didn't stand there mute watching Padmé cry. But they had turned to see a door ajar, and a pair of broken blue eyes, who watched them for long moments, then disappeared from their sight.


	7. Time Waits For No One

**Chapter 7: Time Waits For No One**

Every minute of every hour of every day can feel like an antagonizing eternity when one feels life slip away. How cruel every passing by second in which he knows his love dies more and more.

Could she possibly forget every single memory? Every sweet moment… every instant of ardent bliss. Even the savage fights and arguments. The disagreements. The laughter. The joy. Their life together. Their marriage.

"I'm not going!" was the loud sentence said with determination, repeated over and over again from Padmé's trembling lips. "Not if the Jedi is coming, too!"

Anakin heard as he barely managed to see Padmé's mother and sister forcibly yet gently attempting to calm her down.

"But the Chancellor has invited you!"

"It will be simply wonderful for you, dear!"

He could not stand another word, sharper than a knife through skin they pierced his heart.

 _Forget about it_. He said to himself. _After all, she is going…_ And without so much security, without her family, there'll be plenty of time to get her alone. To explain everything. To make her see the truth... at least, that's what Anakin's expecting from this small holiday in the Chancellor's home.

He doesn't like the word holiday, though is the word Palpatine employed. Officially he's working as the Chancellor's security, but the War Hero has one goal in mind: Get the love of his life back.

Nothing had ever hurt him as much as her distrustful eyes, constantly avoiding his blue ones. Her distant tone that's barely polite, granted to him only when he asks a question, never receiving something apart from a monosyllable, which more than anything feels hostile.

The trip in the fanciest, most spacious flying car Anakin had ever the opportunity to ride, on the way to Palpatine's country house should've been a pleasure, as Anakin got to sit next to Padmé alone, but every failed attempt at a conversation left him feeling more injured, more rejected and unloved. His passionate heart cannot take so much pain, he feels he's suffocating and that angers him vehemently… such dark emotions are plain on his handsome face, which only gives Padmé more reasons to feel she needs to watch her back, to constantly be on guard… she cannot trust him, never mind the high praise he receives. She fears him, and every moment together is torture. For both. While Palpatine rests comfortably in his private, separated seat.

"They told me your droid is being sent to the country house for you," Anakin said after a while, a desperate try at a conversation.

"Yes," Padmé nodded and continued to watch her window.

Anakin gave a deep sigh, and unwilling to give up, he commented, "very good, efficient droid, too. Mine is recently repaired and I requested for him to be brought, as well."

"Him?" Padmé's answer is still short but holding curiosity.

"Yeah," Anakin said, fighting the smile that her interest caused in him. "Most people don't like it when I refer to Artoo as a friend… or to any droid. But I can't help it. Since I was a child I felt great sympathy for them, sometimes greater than to most people."

Anakin could swear he saw a smile creep into Padmé's pretty face. "My medical droid has been of more help to me than many servants," Padmé softly said, her voice still distant and careful yet less hostile. "I was feeling really thankful towards it… him," she gave a small chuckle which Anakin shared. Their eyes finally met. "My father said it was ridiculous since that was its—his job. That's why droids are built… to make humans lives easier."

"That's not what you really think," Anakin said, decisively.

"No," Padmé accepted. "How do you know that?"

"I know you better than you think… than you can possibly imagine."

There was a moment of silence, but it was not uncomfortable. It was intriguing.

"H—how…?" Padmé couldn't finish her question, the vehicle had stopped, and soon enough they were being escorted into Palpatine's sumptuous country house:

A beautiful mansion perfectly well concealed in the middle of the countryside. Endless green fields covered the surroundings. Crystal clear waterfalls appeared at every corner. The most stunning colored flowers seemed to grow and rain at every corner. And it the middle of all stood tall the great house, highly reminiscing of Theed's palace with its ancient architecture. Tall towers and vast gates.

The previous modernity they experienced in the flying car exported from Coruscant was erased. They felt as though they had fallen into a storybook from the past, a thousand years prior in which life was so different to the Republic they live in now. Time kept tickling in Anakin's brain…

"Pardon the mess," Palpatine commented, bringing Padmé and Anakin out of their shared daydream. "I barely had time to fix the house for you."

"Barely?" Anakin was shocked. "I never saw such a great castle!"

"It is not a castle, dear boy," Palpatine said, amused. "But I am glad you like it."

Anakin nodded, blushing slightly. Turning to see Padmé, he could hardly believe it but her lovely features were softening. His ever present awe at Naboo's luxurious beauty made him appear almost childish, somewhat innocent his blue eyes looked, and gone for a moment was the dark cloud that covered his brow, his smile was radiant as he grinned at the woman by his side…

Husband and wife were separated for some time. Each gone to their respective room. It was at dinnertime that Anakin could smile again, the prospect of seeing his wife making his heart race with delight.

Entering the behemoth dining room he only found the large golden table, at the furthest seat was Palpatine, a glass of wine in hand and a smile in his wrinkly face.

"Ah, Anakin, finally you come! Reach over, boy, dinner's being prepared."

"Where's Padmé?" Anakin asked, not hiding his disappointment.

"She shouldn't be late, boy. She was summoned at the same time as you were. However, you know women always take longer to get ready. Sit down, have a glass, Anakin."

"Sir, thank you, but you know I don't drink…"

"You don't or you can't?" Palpatine said in a derisive tone. "They don't allow much, do they? The Jedi Council, I mean. By the Force I highly respect them. Though I don't understand many of their rules."

"It's not necessary to understand so long you respect them, sir. By the way I should contact them—"

"Oh let them go for the moment. What could they say to you right now?"

"They could inform me of any advancements in the war…"

"I can do that just now. It seems General Grievous has been spotted. It shouldn't be long for our side to catch him—"

"But then I have to go!"

"What? Why?"

"I have to be the one to kill him!" Anakin shouted. "I just have to!"

A dark flame burst in his eyes, all color rushed to his face, his nostrils were wide open, his chest up and down with unsteady respiration… it would've seemed to Palpatine that calming Anakin down was impossible, but in a short second the beast was appeased, the savage tamed, the darkness evaporated… just as his eyes found the petite form of a woman walking in, of Padmé, who again showed distress while looking at Anakin.

Palpatine's previous misogynist comment proved to be wrong, whatever had caused Padmé to be a little bit late was not her care to appearance, as her look couldn't possibly be any sweeter and simpler.

Having little to no makeup, her natural beauty shone. Her flowered dress was simple and long, her slippers without heel, her hair just a mess of brown curls.

How perfect she seemed to Anakin! How hard to resist the impulse to run and kiss her…

"I—I am sorry to interrupt, gentlemen," she stammered. "I can eat in my room—"

"Nonsense!" Palpatine cried, animated. "Come and join us. Anakin, why don't you pour her a glass?"

Anakin nodded and mechanically followed Palpatine's request, he was about to put the silver glass in Padmé's hand when the realization hit him… "No!" he cried. "She… can't."

She opened her eyes wide, then narrowed them. "By all means, I would love a glass of wine right now." There was, Anakin thought, defiance in her tone of voice.

"You shouldn't."

"Master Jedi, pardon me, but as far as I know you are here to serve, not to command," she said, clearly angered by Anakin's way of give her orders.

There was the sound of _"cough, cough,"_ and Palpatine said, "well, I wish I didn't have to go. Believe me! But I have obligations early in the morning. Please enjoy the dinner, and if you must, the wine, dear Amidala. Skywalker. Good night!" with that, he disappeared, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone.

"So you know," Padmé sulkily said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Anakin stammered.

"You know I am… pregnant. I thought I could still hide it." There was a depressing quality hanging on to her every word.

Anakin took the glass he had poured and drank it in one sip. "Why would you want to hide it?" he asked, his voice rough because he couldn't control it.

Padmé did not answer.

Anakin drank another glass. "If it's your vanity that's hurt… don't worry. Those flowy dresses you wear completely conceal the child in your insides—"

"It's not my vanity that's hurt!" she snapped. "Don't speak of what you know nothing about!"

"I know everything about you!" he cried and had a third glass.

"Do you? I envy you then because I know absolutely nothing…" tears broke her voice, she sank on her chair and covered her face with her hands. Anakin felt guilt for his previous outburst.

He could not approach her, he knew that'd be worse; but he could not stand her tears, he could not leave her like that. "Forgive me," he said in a low voice, "may I ask… please… what it is that hurts you?"

He could only hear the sound of her sobs.

"Whatever it is, Padmé, it hurts me too."

"W—why?" she murmured, face still hidden behind her hands.

He considered his answer for a long time, torn between injuring her mental stability or his own heart. "Look into my eyes and tell me if the answer is not plain and clear," was his ambiguous response.

She removed her small palms from her face; tears dried in her cheeks as time passed and they only stared at each other. Sweet brown eyes locked with those enigmatic, piercing blue ones.

"Dinner's ready!" a servant's voice broke the long silence.

Plates were laid in front of the Jedi and former senator. The table was set and not a word had been pronounced. Not for a second did Anakin and Padmé regard something apart from the other…

"It—it can't be," Padmé whispered to herself.

"What?" Anakin said, startling her.

"Oh! Sorry, I—I was thinking out loud… it's just…" she stammered nervously trying to grab a piece of fruit, which only trembled in her shaky hands.

Anakin sighed, passed a hand over his face in a desperate manner, and with a hand movement made the fruit fly across the table and to his side, he cut in in smaller pieces and made them fly back to Padmé; he did all this without thinking. When his gaze returned to Padmé, he was startled by her expression. This was not the nervous girl he had been conversing with; nor the sensitive and easily startled one that kept tormenting him. Her face didn't have the curiosity that sometimes helped ease his heart.

What he for some moments saw was the face of recognition. There was still confusion and uncertainty, but covered with that intelligent look he loved, those smart eyes were busy working her brain, fighting to remember. He just knew.

"Is everything all right?" he asked with caution.

"Yes…" she muttered. "It's just… never mind."

"No. Tell me."

"I had heard of the power Jedi have. My father explained to me…"

"But?"

"He said they were not used for just anything. That Jedi are very particular with the Force. They would not use it like you just did… yet I was not surprised watching you do… _that_."

Anakin repressed a smile. "There is not a single thing I wouldn't do for you. What I just did was nothing really."

"Would you really do something I ask you?" Padmé questioned.

"Anything." He corrected and smiled.

"Then," she said, "Would you please go?"

His smile died. "What?" he snapped.

"Please, Master Jedi. I know I have to stay here for a few weeks at least. To heal and have some fresh air. The fresh air of the planet that saw me being born… I am here for peace and I am afraid that with you here I can't—but why do you look like that? Oh, please remain calm!"

"I am calm," he said quietly, the darkness that had already begun consuming him already flowing through his self.

"Then you will go?"

"Forgive me, if my presence is such a cause for distress," he roughly said, "but I am here working, I remind you. I cannot go. We will see each other every day whether you like it or not… get use to that idea!"

"I didn't mean to make you angry—"

"I am afraid you're quite the expert at that."

"Don't be like that. And to think that I—" she cut herself short.

"That you what?" his voice had softened again, and the request for her to finish was more like a plead.

She shook her head. "I am done eating," she took a glass of wine as Anakin's eyes filled with fire. She tried to bring the liqueur to her lips but the glass didn't move.

"Padmé, you would regret that."

"Is that a threat?"

"Does it feel like one?"

Strangely, it didn't. His eyes were sad and his voice soft. She just had wanted to provoke him, and she didn't know why…

She stood up as if wanting to run away but her feet didn't move. He wasn't preventing her. Something was holding her back, something within her…

She didn't trust him. She kept telling herself she even disliked him, but something was happening and she didn't understand it. Nor did she understand why she didn't shriek or coiled back again as she saw him approach.

His hands came to laid on her belly, crossing all borders she thought she should scream, but there was such an adoring manner in him she froze…

"Do you know what it is yet?"

She was silent.

"I hope it's a girl." Anakin said.

She stared at him. "Are you…" she muttered in disbelief. "Did we…" she felt as his hands moved from her belly and they roamed all the way up. Her chest trembled as he palpated her, bringing her closer, erasing the distance that she didn't mind say goodbye to… his hands were around her neck, softly, very softly they came to rest on her pale cheeks.

This must be a dream. Padmé was sure… what even was that feeling she was experiencing…

"You… you shouldn't touch me like this," she whispered, trying to find some reason, some sense.

"Does it bother you?" he said in a raspy, pained voice.

It should… but it absolutely didn't.

"Pardon me," the voice of a servant man said, breaking in, piercing the dream.

"What do you want?!" Anakin demanded, and for sure murder showed in his eyes.

Padmé now took a step back.

"Forgive me, but the Chancellor has requested your presence, Miss Amidala."

"Oh," she gathered her breath which had been taken away. "Of course. I'll go immediately."

"Padmé!" Anakin called.

"I—I'll be back," Padmé said and Anakin couldn't control his heart.

"Alright," he said with a smile, "I can wait. I always wait for you."

He was sure she wasn't aware of the small stranded smile she gave to him.

She was taken away by Palpatine's servant, sure that the moment wasn't over, thinking something was about to begin. Knowing he would wait for her. He watched her go away, truly willing to wait all his life so long she was returning. Their biggest enemy was time, which didn't wait for anyone, even for two that love each other across the stars…

* * *

Palpatine's office was dimly lit by a magnificent fire. Tall bookstands were plastered across every wall. Behind the big desk, Palpatine sat on his chair. He waited for Padmé with a smile.

"Good evening, sir," Padmé greeted, her voice again shy.

"My dear Amidala, have a seat, please."

She did so.

"I feel truly hurt by you, my dear," he cut to the chase.

"I beg your pardon, I don't understand…"

"I know I can't really recriminate you. For all the years we've known each other, I am but a stranger to you. I can't demand your trust, but I assure you, it's best for you to take it. Put your secrets and fears in my hands and I will fix them."

"Again I must apologize, for not understanding in the slightest…"

"I know you are with child," Palpatine said and Padmé paled. "Have no fear, I am not bringing this delicate and personal issue out just to make you uncomfortable. Quite the contrary, I want to help."

"How could you help me?" Padmé muttered, feeling ashamed.

"Have you thought about how I came to know of your pregnancy? You will lose that frightened look, and will smile when I tell you: the father of your child himself made me aware of it!"

She didn't lose the frightened look and she certainly didn't smile…

"He is so preoccupied, Padmé. He will not live until he speaks to you about it."

"He knows," she muttered, "I knew it…" a smile was beginning to form across her features, when Palpatine interrupted:

"He's on his way to Naboo right now, my dear. The meeting will be sometime early in the morning or late afternoon depending on his ship."

She shook her head. "What do you mean? He's not in Naboo! I thought…"

"What, my dear?"

"N—nothing."

"I informed your sister and your mother. They couldn't possibly be happier. I understand you being shook up, but I am sure that will change when again you meet your lover."

 _My lover…_ What about…? But what had she been thinking?

"Thank you, sir," she made an effort to grin, politely. "I'll go to bed now, if you don't mind."

"Why of course! Sleep tight, Amidala. It will be an interesting and eventful day tomorrow, I am sure."

She nodded and walked away.

Before reaching her room, she passed by the room in which she knew the Jedi waited for her. Shaking her head, feeling stranger than ever, she left it behind. Lying in her bed she felt many things, mainly fear, anticipation, supreme rage…

What would've happened had Anakin not waited? She pushed the thought away as if it were a sinful wish.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ Long time no see… Is there anybody still interested in this story, I wonder? XD Hmm, well, who do you think will present himself as the father of Padmé's child? Were you expecting that? Can't wait to continue, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	8. Stolen Kiss

**Chapter 8: Stolen Kiss**

Morning arrived all too soon.

It seemed to Padmé that she had barely closed her eyes when in a quick blink the darkness and calm left, replaced by eye-blinding sunshine.

The very opposite of what her heart felt.

Strange. She was used to feeling trepidation within her heart and for a long time, but on this morning, it appeared she wouldn't be able to take it.

 _What have I done?_ She constantly wondered. _Not me… but the woman I used to be._

She had no clue of what her beliefs and values were… most of her remembered life she had been focusing of dealing with trauma, and pain; now that they were or _could_ be left behind, she had to work on building a new character and persona.

 _What kind of woman am I?_ Unmarried but carrying a child.

 _What kind of woman was I?_ The Jedi's image made her tremble.

There was something hidden in his eyes, that was clear since the moment he first appeared, breaking into her bedroom, not carrying himself as an intruder but everything else… _"Oh, Padmé,"_ those were his first words, pronounced with unmeasurable relief.

What exactly happened between them?

She didn't want to think about it but found she couldn't do anything else.

Well, there was another thought roaming her broken mind: I will see _and_ meet the father of my child today.

What will the Jedi say? Nothing, because it's not his problem… why did she fear his reaction, though?

Unlike any other day, she put great attention to her appearance. She sighed watching her reflection on the looking glass, unable to like anything her eyes showed her. Her steps were without falter as she left her spacious bedroom, looking for whatever was so come on the day to arrive as soon as possible, anticipation and waiting could only make things worse.

She found the Jedi in the breakfast table, as she had expected. He had a large smile that sweetly grew upon seeing her.

"Good morning my—" he bit his lip and cleared his throat. "Padmé. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, Master Jedi. Just fine."

"You can call me Anakin, you know."

"Yes… all right. What are you eating?"

"Nothing, I was waiting for you."

"Oh," she blushed, "you didn't really have to."

"But I wanted to. You will join me, won't you?"

"Um, yes, sure."

"You look very pretty today," he observed as breakfast was served.

"T—thank you. But… you shouldn't say those things to me."

"And why not? They're nothing but the truth. Besides, I told you, there's trust between us."

"Maybe in the past, Anakin. But now… you are a stranger to me."

"Only because you keep pushing me away. If only you give me the chance… I know I can—"

"What?" she urged after he failed to finish his sentence.

"I know I can make you remember," he confidently said.

"That's a bold claim," she stared deeply at him and then looked down. "I know for a fact that my memory is lost forever." She sighed sadly. "There's nothing left for me but to work on the future. The past will never have meaning."

"You are wrong about that," he said in a soft whisper, pulling his chair closer to hers. "The past is the only thing that we can never change, because it's already done. And it will chase us—it chases you. And this is the prove," he placed his flesh hand over her small bump of a belly. "You have something here to remind you forever, what your life used to be."

"It is my burden. I cannot even take proper care of myself… how can I be responsible of a child?" her pained voice shook.

"You won't be alone," he got closer. "And you know that."

 _The father of my child… he will come to me today!_ The realization hit her like a metal wall… just as the Jedi's gorgeous face neared her own.

"Oh Force," she stood up abruptly. "What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed in a scandalized, seemingly offended tone.

"I have an idea," he said, his face flooded with mischievous amusement, shameless and enticing eyes.

"What?" she asked, hating the curiosity she couldn't remove from her voice.

"I want to make you remember, Padmé. I've been following everyone's, your doctors and family requests and advice, and they have been useless. I don't want to mess with your head, my love," Padmé gasped. "I have been patient," Anakin continued, "I have been giving you time to heal… but I simply can't anymore!" he followed her around the room as he spoke, Padmé constantly moving, giving a step back every time he almost got her. "I need you! I need the woman I love!"

"What are you saying?!" she shook her head, she covered her mouth in shock. "What have we done… no, don't say it! It's a crime, it's so horrible," she whispered, tears streaming down her aflame cheeks.

"You didn't think so before…," he said in a passion, "because you… you love me, too!"

"Stop!"

She turned her back on him and ran full force out of the room. She could hear him calling out to her, his steps behind her; but despair gave her the strength to escape his ever-passionate heart. She hid behind every door she could open, only to go and continue her way to hide from him. She didn't know how she managed, but she somehow found herself outside the large house, afar she could see the huge castle's gates. Naboo's sun burned her bared shoulders, her always flowy dress danced as she ran. Watching the guards, unable to speak to a single person, she turned around.

Of course, he was standing behind her.

She screamed, startled.

Her poor beating heart couldn't take it anymore. It beat so fast she was sure it would snap from her chest.

She tried running past him but he was sick of the chase. A strange ardent thrill she felt as just as she ran at his side, he caught her in the strongest arms, capturing her; not allowing her the opportunity to escape again.

"Stop moving, my love," she heard his passionate voice. "You will hurt—"

"Leave me alone!" she cried, flinching, throwing her arms and legs around to no success. Her body jiggled as he carried her, swiftly walking to get them away.

The beautiful sunshine slowly disappeared, little by little her surroundings darkened. The sweet smell of Naboo roses covered Padmé's nose, subconsciously delighting her senses, almost as much as Anakin's manly scent, which she had been fighting to reject. Tall, strong trees that almost reached the skies concealed husband and wife. At the deepest corner of the great house's garden, Anakin gripped at Padmé, unable of softening the way his hands grabbed her waist, lifting her from the ground, and smacking her against one of the dark-brown, almost black trees.

Blood was flowing through her veins so swiftly, so aflame, she couldn't think of anything anymore. Her brain focused only on how damn good it felt to have him so near… and he didn't yet do anything really. Only disrobe her with his piercing blue eyes… only roam her body with his big, strong hands.

His caresses lost no intensity, but they did become softer, gentler… he passed them over her back, over her shaken collarbone, every bit of her he could reach…

She was not breathing. She was sure she would faint. Oh what was this feeling? So addictive and scary.

With one swift, harsh movement, he lifted her even higher up in the air, bringing her to his level, to where his tall face was. Their foreheads touched and their breaths mixed. Their closed eyes needn't be open to see… and they could only feel.

All the pressure and pleasure in the world was unleashed as Padmé felt Anakin put his lips over her mouth. He brushed them thick and delicious, moaning as he did, causing her to, at the same unwilling time do the same. She opened her mouth wide to breathe in, take some air, and he took advantage of it and thrust his tongue inside her, licking at the inside of her mouth, a million new sensations coursing through her. Her loud moaning louder and louder. _Oh… oh…_ she had to be quieter.

But when his hands moved to her breasts, she couldn't control her instincts.

"Oh, I've missed you Padmé," she heard him say, "I've missed you so much!"

"I…" Padmé couldn't form a sentence, she didn't even know what to say. She just wanted to kiss Anakin forever. Oh she had missed this feeling too!

But what? She knew it when he said it… This wonderful action they were doing… it wasn't new. She just knew it. She had known a heaven greater than this in his arms. She stared at him as he lowered to kiss her neck; while his hands gripped at her breasts, already trying to remove her clothes. She knew what to do next… she knew what he wanted her to do… They had done this before. Many times.

Her small hands moved to the mess of golden curls that adorned his head, she played with them and gently wrapped them around her fingers. She felt cold and hot as his hands passed now over her legs, bundling her dress to her thighs.

She knew what he would do next.

She remembered…?

"Oh," she gasped, her most private parts aching and burning for him. "S—stop!" she screamed.

He jumped at her sudden change. He put her down and examined her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, panicked. "Did I hurt you? Is the baby moving? Padmé what—"

"Don't touch me! Never again!" she screamed, confused as only she could be. "What was I thinking? This is so wrong and we'll never do this again!"

"Padmé?" Anakin looked confused and afraid. "I thought you remembered—"

"Our affair?" she spat bitterly, barely with enough breath to speak, her cheeks still burning red, now also with shame.

"Affair?" Anakin's eyes, his voice, his entire face and countenance darkened with rage. "You cannot call what we had that way! We loved each other. We lived together. We respect each other—"

"While disrespecting everything else!" she snapped. "You are a Jedi… this is forbidden for you. And I am… I was a…" she broke down in sobs. "The lowest, the worst of women," she whispered to herself, thinking about the man she _deceived_ , the unknown father of her child.

"Padmé, don't speak like that," Anakin softly said. "Let me explain to you how things happened."

"Oh, I don't want to hear! I would only hate myself more!" she cried.

"No, no, no! You would see with clarity. Things happened differently with us than with other couples, it's true. But it was no less real, or pure—"

"Pure?" she questioned appalled, as if repulsed. "And everyone always says how great I was… a respected Queen and Senator… important and trustworthy. I acted no different from a cheap whore—"

"Shut up!" Anakin screamed infuriated, making her jump. "I don't allow anyone to speak badly of you, and you're no exception. Padmé just calm down and let me explain—"

"Miss Amidala! Miss Amidala!" came the loud voices of several servant looking for Padmé.

"Someone's looking for me," Padmé muttered, trembling afraid. "I have to go—"

"You're not going anywhere," Anakin again captured her, keeping her a prisoner of his strong arms.

"I swear, you—" she couldn't speak, he also put a strong hand over her mouth.

This proximity was dangerous. She could feel all the previous emotions and sensations as strongly as just before. She knew what he would like, and what she would like to do… but it was wrong. Specially thinking about why they were looking for her. _He arrived_ , she thought. _I have to go to him_.

The servants voices died out, Anakin's one hand left her mouth, while the other kept her waist.

"Please let me go," she whispered lowly.

"I can't," he said, again placing kisses over her cheeks, down her neck, not on her lips… making her enraged. She wanted his lips on hers!

"Ah—anakin…"

"For you, when we're like this, in private," Anakin whispered seductively, "I am Ani; I am your love; your life… I need to hear words of love from your voice again Padmé. I will go crazy if I don't…"

"You already are crazy," Padmé said with closed eyes, enjoying his caresses and kisses.

He laughed darkly. "That might be true. Say you love me," he half-pleaded, half-demanded.

She shook her head.

"Kiss me once more," he said as his moist mouth brushed her ear.

She shook her head once more… but a force took over her. She threw her desperate arms around his neck and pulled him down for a wild kiss.

It seemed to last forever, as they both caressed each other while the kiss deepened. When he had completely taken her breath away and she pulled away for air, she stared into his eyes, feeling that she could stay like that forever.

"Do you remember me?" Anakin suddenly asked, as if his life depended on her answer.

She waited for some time, hurt by his own pain. She decided to be honest.

"I… don't. No, Anakin."

She couldn't believe it when tears fell down the face before her. He was crying! The man she had been afraid of. The hero of the galaxy. The strong Jedi Knight. But why?

She was going to say that she at least remembered the emotions, the wild feelings he brought in her with every touch, with every kiss; but as her answer left him stunned to the point he loosened his grip and set her free, she took advantage of it and ran free.

He didn't run after her.


	9. Aflame

**Chapter 9: Aflame**

She could not, though she tried with all the strength her body could gather calm herself.

The loud thumping of her beating heart destroying her ears made her wish she were deaf. Her lack of ability to breathe normally convinced her she would choke and drop dead. The clammy perspiration that ran her body made her feel awkward and strange. She was therefore heavily surprised when no one seemed to notice anything odd about her when she walked back into the house. The servants greeted her like the day before, "Morning, Miss Amidala." "Have a good day, Miss Amidala."

Could they really not tell the storm raging inside of her? Or they pretended for her sake?

She avoided all looks, and was unable of returning any polite response as she kept walking, not knowing one side of the mansion from the other, yet very much determined to find her bedroom and hide in there forever.

"Miss Amidala," again, someone spoke to her and now she could not ignore him because the servant had stood in front of her, purposely stopping her fast-paced walk. "We've been looking for you. Master Palpatine said you have visitors waiting for you in the smaller drawing room."

No… not now!

She couldn't face the man that impregnated her after making out with her… other lover? For all the stars, her head could simply explode.

"Actually I…" she stammered. "I am not feeling so good. I think I'm going to lie down for some moments…" the servant Palpatine sent didn't seem to care, he gently pushed Padmé and forced her to move. He escorted her to the room he had mentioned, and once she was inside, he withdrew.

Padmé's eyes could only look down in shame and fear as the door closed behind her. She didn't know what to expect and she truly wished she were dead when a joyous, affectionate voice cried out, "Mistress Padmé!"

She didn't know this voice but it somehow filled her with relief. It wasn't a human man.

"I am so glad you're much better," the golden protocol droid in front of her said, "Do you see Artoo? I told you we had nothing to worry about… oh shut up, I was not the dramatic one, you were—"

"I'm sorry," Padmé interrupted, regarding the two droids that accompanied her, "But… who're you?"

The small astromech droid released a bunch of frantic beeps.

"Oh pardon me! They explained the protocol we needed to follow. Miss Amidala, I am C-3PO, protocol droid, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication; and this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

"My droid…" Padmé muttered, "Anakin said you would arrive, yes…"

"Master Anakin is here? Why, of course! How did he take the news, after all?"

"What news?"

"Oh silly me, I keep forgetting…ow, Artoo, stop! I'll be good now."

"Which one of you belongs to me?" Padmé asked, interrupting the droids' fight. She kneeled in front of the little blue one. He beeped softly, the other one said:

"Mistress, we are both here to serve you, of course."

There was a friendly quality to the droid's voice Padmé couldn't remember hearing in anyone before. She smiled at both droids. The harsh beating of her heart was momentarily appeased.

"So you will stay with me?" Padmé asked, with hope.

"Absolutely!" C-3PO exclaimed.

This was good for her. It was necessary, this kind of innocent friendship that she had not experienced since the awake of her accident. Those bright unhuman eyes held no pity nor sorrow for her condition; the blue astromech offered no word she could understand, yet his company put her more at ease than even her family managed to do.

But nothing good can last forever, and Padmé's peace of mind was once more in jeopardy. Again a servant came looking for her, announcing the arrival of a very important human male, waiting for her in Palpatine's office.

"Please come with me," Padmé begged the droids.

"Impossible," the servant denied. "He requested a meeting with you in private."

Padmé shook her head, she kneeled in front of the droids, and whispered, "You called me Mistress, and referred to Anakin Skywalker as Master… I need to speak to you after this. Will you wait in my room please?"

She heard the astromech beep and the golden droid nod an "of course."

Just wanting for everything to be done with, she followed the servant to Palpatine's office.

* * *

The office was dimly lit. A fire burned bright, making the air almost suffocating.

There was a nauseating, strong twirl within her belly; instinctively she put both hands over it, as if that could calm the pain. She stared only at the floor, unable of facing him. But it was not something she could postpone, there was a loud, almost delirious, "Padmé!" the sound of hurried steps, and an embrace that felt akin to a snake rapping her body.

The man said her name repeatedly, he passed his hands over her figure, and yes, he laid kisses all over her face.

"My darling love, I'm so glad to be with you again!"

He kissed her, long and hard. The pain within her belly blew up.

She groaned and distanced her face from his to have a breath.

"Are you alright? Should I fetch someone?"

She could only cry out her pain. Whatever was inside of her was raging.

The man helped her be seated; Padmé saw terror reflecting on his face.

She still couldn't look at him, and so, she scanned the room they were in.

"Where's Palpatine?" she suddenly gasped.

"What?" he seemed confused—and a little hurt—that those should be the first words she spoke to him. She couldn't help it. It was weird being alone with him.

"I thought he'd be here," she continued, muffling a groan. "Where is the chancellor?"

"He wanted to give us privacy, darling."

As if her privacy mattered… Palpatine already knew more of her intimacy than she did at the moment.

"Who're you?" she said, turning her face to avoid a kiss he had tried.

"I'm your husband," he said, smiling. Her face was still one of pain. "My name is Palo Jemabie."

"My husband…" she gasped and the baby kicked hard within.

"I think you should lie down," he said. "You are much too agitated…"

She nodded, frantically. "Forgive me, I know we have to talk… but this day has been long enough. I will retire to my room. Maybe we can continue later at night or tomorrow."

"Of course," he offered her an arm. She took it only because she could hardly support herself.

It was no big deal that he should walk her to her bedroom, after all, the droids would be there.

But once there, the door closed, and she was alone with the man—her husband.

"Let me relieve you," he laid her down and took her shoes off. "Is it true?" he asked as he massaged her legs.

"What?" she felt lost and scared. His touch discomforted her.

"Are you pregnant?"

Tears fell down her face. "Y-yes."

"How advanced?"

"Almost two months."

He looked pensive for a moment. Then he smiled. "Well, you will not deal with it alone. I can promise you that."

"Are we really married?" she didn't know why she questioned it. A blond face kept appearing in her thoughts.

"Yes, Padmé. We married in secret… three years ago."

She swallowed hard. She shed more tears. And finally, with remorse and guilt she couldn't hold in, she looked at him.

He was a good looking man. In his early thirties, perhaps; with long dark curls, features more refined than manly; eyes so dark they almost seemed black. He was athletic and tall, though not as much as the Jedi—oh she shook her head in reprove for having compared them— his smile was kind.

How could she have deceived this man?

"Do you remember me?" he asked, taking her hands.

Ugh. How many men will she have to hear asking that question?!

"No." It hurt, as always, to injure someone's feelings.

He looked down for a moment. "I expected such… but don't worry. I once made you love me. I will do it again!"

Once more he tried to kiss her. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay," he sighed. "I will be patient with you."

He settled with kissing her hand.

She tried to smile at him, feeling like he deserved it, but she simply couldn't; she was miserable in her confusion and guilt. Not to mention, fear... Oh angels, how will the Jedi react?

* * *

His heart was shattered.

The sensations of the moments previously passed still rang in his head, in his heart. Oh he had kissed her again! He had felt her lips and her skin, and what's more—he had been corresponded!

In the moment, he had been too into it to think about it, but now, it was all that could sustain him.

She had responded to his love. She had sought his arms, his kisses, his caresses. She had lived for the moment, and enjoyed it.

He smiled for a moment, even amidst every tear. Oh the sweet sound of her gasping and moaning as he pressed himself to her body. He had been sure she was his again… but then… oh why did she reject him?!

He tried to understand Padmé. Her poor health, her difficult situation, but yet he felt like reproaching. Where was that aversion coming from? Why was it so strong? And why oh why couldn't she remember him?

He could've swore he saw at least a hint of recognition as she threw her arms around him...

The Jedi cleaned his tears, took several deep breaths, and quite crestfallen, walked back into the house.

There was a hushing over it, as if his depression hung on the ground.

No servant bothered him, no one spoke.

He thought of retiring to his room, let Padmé rest and ponder everything that has happened. Tomorrow she might have clearer thoughts. But just as he step over the stairway, he met something really unexpected.

"Artoo? Threepio? What are you guys doing here?"

The droids neared him. "Master Skywalker," C-3PO said; "we were sent here to serve Senator Amidala while she recovers."

Anakin half-smiled. "I am glad. And have you seen her?"

"Yes, sir. We spoke with her a half hour ago."

"And where is she now?"

"She's retired to her own room escorted by a gentleman almost as soon as she quitted us."

These words took a few minutes to process.

"What?" Anakin tried to be calm. "What gentleman? Do you mean a servant? A doctor? A bodyguard?"

"I don't think so, sir."

Without realizing it, Anakin started walking towards Padmé's bedroom. He stared at the door, as he asked, "Do you know who it is, Threepio?"

"Sir, it's the Nabooian man Palo Jemabie. He is an artist who used to be acquainted with Senator Amidala, I believe also a politician. Although I don't know why he's in the room with her. He was practically carrying her when they went in—ow, Artoo! Why'd you kick me for? No, you be quiet, mindless fool! And don't tell me what to do! As I was saying, Master… Master?"

Anakin neither stood nor listened no longer. He gave slow but steady steps. Grabbed the handled of the door, and attempted to enter it.

* * *

Padmé was in a state between asleep and aware. Her eyes were closed, her body motionless in the bed. She grabbed on to a pillow, the pain from before almost mitigated. It didn't matter that there was a strange man lying next to her. The fatigue of the long, _very_ eventful day, had drained her energy.

She prayed for sleep, and for rest. Palo had graciously turned off all the lights, he closed all the windows and drawn the curtains. For a while this had been welcomed, but sudden strange noises made her beware.

She dared not moved, and so only tilted her head to see her door, which she could tell, someone was trying to get through. Darkness plays tricks with our mind, and to a mind that is already delicate even more. Like with children, it put fanciful ideas within her. Like of monsters and creatures that come at night to destroy you.

"Palo," she moved her husband's shoulder. "I think someone's here," her voice was a coy whisper, very shaky.

He was now asleep and didn't answer.

She now saw strange figures in every shadow of her room. She covered herself with her blankets, as if that in any way could protect her.

The handle of her door kept moving, at an angry rhythm, till it snapped and the door was opened.

Something tall and large was here.

The door closed again and she could see nothing but a pair of dangerous yellow eyes.

She screamed.

This made Palo wake up. He was startled and he had barely given the hint of a scream when the monster grabbed him by the throat.

It picked Palo up and dragged him from her side.

"Oh gods," Padmé cried. "What's happening?"

"I will kill him," the monster said, the eyes glistening like gold.

Padmé sobbed. "Stop. Oh please don't!"

She rose and ran, she grabbed on to one of the hands that were killing, looking for something human, feeling icy metal instead.

"Anakin," she pleaded, as indeed it was the Jedi and she knew it well. "Please stop."

The hand only gripped at Palo's throat even tighter. "Please! Please!" she repeated; but it seemed like her begging to spare her husband's life only angered the Jedi even more. She had to do something. Palo's face already looked purple and faint.

She ran to her night table, and she pulled out a blaster. She shot at the Jedi. It was set for stun. But to her shock, this didn't faze him, it only caused him to lose the grip on Palo's throat but it didn't actually brought down Anakin. He was in such a state…

He groaned and walked back. He stared at Padmé accusingly.

The eyes! The eyes! Oh they haunted her!

Padmé ran to Palo, she checked on him and urged him to stay behind her. If the Jedi wanted to punish someone, it was only fair for his wrath to befall her alone. But he didn't attack her, he only stared.

"Get out," Padmé begged, terrified.

The flame in his eye was alive and burning bright.

"OUT!" she screamed.

Fuming, he kneeled and grabbed her. "But you're coming with me," he growled.

She screamed and fought him all the way.

In the hallways, many servants approached to see what was happening, she called out to them but not one helped her.

She was sobbing hard, her heart pounding so painfully she thought she would die. Her surroundings became a huge blur, one big fat ball of unreality. A voice asked her things, another one answered, and then the world was painted black. In her nightmares it would be dark still, and all she could see were those eyes, once piercing blue, now set afire with a flame so bright and hot she feared no love could put out.

* * *

 **AN:** You got it right Selenese :) I actually did consider to use Clovis, but Anakin's jealousy against him has been played out so many times, I wanted to play with this idea instead. That doesn't mean Clovis can't serve other purposes in the story… (hmm)

As always feedback is appreciated, so review please!


End file.
